Au clair de lune
by Inox-idable
Summary: Six ans après la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort, Harry en apprend un peu plus sur ses parents, à travers la vie d'une de leurs plus proche amie. A travers un personnage perdue entre le bien et le mal, vous pourrez découvrir une histoire d'amour, d'amitié et de confiance.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je vous présente ma fanfiction. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis permise de prendre certains évènements bien précis pour les placés un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire originale, autrement, les détails m'auraient manqués, et mon histoire aurait été trop longue à mon gout.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous demande d'être indulgent quant au style d'écriture, ainsi que l'orthographe (qui est mon gros défaut).

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une amitié naissante.

Harry la regardait, l'air triste, le regard plein de peine et d'empathie.

_ Comment on s'est rencontrés ? À Poudlard, comme tes parents, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. De belles personnes tes parents, j'étais très attachée à ta mère, c'était une femme sublime.

_ Et lui comment était-il ? Demanda Harry.

_ Beau, puissant et pénétrant. Son regard, froid mais tellement parlant... Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce que disaient ses yeux gris, dit-elle la gore serrée. Il t'aimait énormément Harry... Comme tout le monde.

_ Vous pourriez nous expliqué comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Si c'est pas trop dure je veux dire. Demanda Hermione avec délicatesse.

_ C'est vrai qu'on ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre vous deux, avant.. Expliqua Ron le visage sombre.

_ Si je le savais moi, il m'avait parlé de vos fiançailles. Précisa Harry.

_ Je peux vous raconter nos moments forts. Que de bon souvenirs, même les mauvais.

D'un geste élégant elle lança ses longs cheveux noir de jais par dessus son épaule, se racla la gorge après un soupir puis, commença son récit.

''Nous étions en troisième année à Poudlard. Severus et Lily ne se parlaient plus depuis des mois. Mon frère jumeau passait ses journées avec Severus. Par conséquent, moi aussi. Jefferson, mon frère, ne se lassait pas de monter toutes sortes de plans ''diaboliques'' pour rendre la pareille à ''cette bande de sales gosses''. Et moi, j'étais le hiboux. Mon travail consistait à donner les rendez-vous à James et Sirius. Jeff' perdait à chaque fois évidement, et se retrouvait toujours dans des situations plus que humiliantes. Si je me moquais de lui -ce qui arrivait souvent- je lui servais d'humain d'entraînement pour ses prochains duels.''

_ C'est terrible ! S'offusqua Hermione. Qu'est-il est devenu ?

_ Tu le saura plus tard. Dit-elle sèchement. Je continue, ne m'interrompez pas.

Elle se replaça et continua : ''Je me souviens parfaitement de chacune de leur paroles, à tous. Un jour mon frère, furieux à cause d'un combat perdu de la veille, m'avait ordonné d'aller les voir. C'est donc au repas du matin que je due passé de ma place, à la table des Serpentards, jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle, à la table des Gryffondors. Habitués à me voir arrivée, ils s'étaient déjà retournés et attendaient mon message, tout sourire.

_ Hum, Jefferson me dit de vous dire...

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit de faire ? Me coupa James.

_ C'est vrais tu lui es soumise ou quoi ? Ricana Pettigros.

_ La ferme toi, harka Sirius avant de se retourner vers moi en attendant ma réponse.

_ Eh bien, dis-je doucement, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas une enfant très sage, et il ne me couvre que si je fais se qu'il veut ; ce n'est pas négligeable...

_ C'est donc de famille d'être horrible, plaisanta Pettigros, tous les mêmes.

Je senti la colère monter en moi :

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, encore moins avec Jefferson, rétorquai-je froidement. Il veut vous dire qu'hier après-midi il vous a laissé faire, et qu'il vous ''détruirai'', demain soir avant le repas, dans la cour principale. Dis-je avec ironie.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. Rétorqua Remus.

Après un soupir de mépris envers mon frère, je répondis de façon désinvolte :

_ S'il pouvait vous ''détruire'' comme il le dit, ça se saurait. Il n'est même pas capable de réussir les sorts qu'il me jet... je m'interrompis brutalement, les yeux comme des soucoupe. Enfin, bref, je dois y aller. Dis-je précipitamment en me raclant la gorge, juste avant de quitter la salle la tête baissée.

_ On viendra, cria James avant de se retourner vers Sirius l'air préoccupé.

Tout deux me regardèrent partir. Pour la première fois depuis un an, j'avais perdue ma contenance, le pire, devant Sirius et James. Et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, ces derniers semblaient avoir remarqué ma présence en cours. Ils s'étaient retourné lorsque le professeur Sinistra m'avait accordé 5 points pour bonne réponse. Nous avions deux cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, astronomie et potions. Je les ai détesté à ce moment là, ils n'avaient cessés de se retourner, me regarder, chuchoter, se retourner, chuchoter, regarder mon frère, chuchoter. J'avais tellement voulue qu'ils me remarque, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, je le regrettais car ce n'était pas pour les raisons que j'avais espérée.

L'heure du repas approchait, par conséquent il était l'heure d'aller dans la cour. Jeff' y était déjà, accompagné de Severus, comme toujours. Il ne semblait pas rassuré comme à chaque rencontre avec le groupe de Sirius. Severus était leur cible principale, cependant mon frère s'entêtait à vouloir se battre avec eux, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Il était loin d'être du genre à aider les autres, encore moins les victimes. Peut-être par solidarité envers les Serpentard, ou simplement parce qu'il détestait Sirius et James, au quel cas je n'en connais pas plus la raison. Je n'ai aussi jamais pue comprendre pourquoi Sirius et James continuaient de répondre aux provocations de mon frère. Ça ne devait rien leur apporter, ils gagnaient à chaque fois. Toujours est-il que Sirius et James venaient une fois de plus de répondre à la menace de Jeff' et étaient arrivés sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Cependant, quelque chose avait changer dans leur regard. Habituellement un air railleur et conquérant dégageait d'eux, ce soir là deux paires d'yeux agressifs observaient Jeff' et Severus. En silence et d'un geste déterminé ils sortirent leur baguette sans prévenir. En temps normal des vacheries aurai étés portées à l'attention de Severus ou de mon frère, mais cette fois-ci, rien, le silence totale. Ils visèrent mes camarades Serpentards, Severus commençait à paniquer devant le regard menaçant de James, tandis que mon frère, qui restant de marbre, se mit à viser Sirius. C'est alors qu'un éclair rougeâtre s'échappa de la baguette de James propulsant légèrement Severus en arrière, étonnamment il se releva et fit volte face. Au même moment Sirius et Jefferson continuaient de se fixer sans se préoccuper de leur amis respectifs, ils restaient là sans rien dire baguette tendue, une tension s'installa en moi, c'était la première fois que leur rencontres se déroulait de cette manière. Je fus arrachée de mes pensées par une énorme détonation accompagnée d'affreux gémissements. Je me dirigea vers Severus pour le soigner, tout en continuant d'observer Sirius et Jeff'. Lorsque je fus enfin arrivé à proximité de Severus je baissa les yeux pour l'examiner lorsque je me rendis compte avec stupeur que ce dernier allait parfaitement bien. Je me suis alors tourner vers James, que je découvris à terre, recroqueviller et le bras ensanglantés. Je me suis précipité vers lui pour évaluer la graviter de sa blessure, pour finalement n'en diagnostiquer qu'une plaie superficielle. Choquée, j'entrepris de faire un bandage de fortune. Mais comment était-ce possible ! Severus, blesser James ? Il était loin d'être un mauvais sorcier, mais James était plus puissant et rapide... je releva la tête vers Sirius, qui se retrouvait seul face à Severus et Jeff'. Seul contre deux, totalement déloyale. Prise d'une pulsion, je sortis ma baguette et visa Severus, un jet blanchâtre sorti de l'extrémité de ma baguette avant de le propulser contre le mur, assommé il resta au sol sans bouger. Je pris alors mon frère en joue, complètement stupéfiés, lui et Sirius me dévisageaient. M'avançant jusqu'au côté de Sirius, qui était resté muet, Jefferson devint soudain furieux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pauvre idiote ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Je te vise, avec ma baguette. Ai-je répondue sur un ton décidé.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es devenu folle ma parole ! Je te rappelle que nos parents sont toujours sans réponses sur tes mystérieuses escapades nocturnes.

_ Ils finiront par le savoir de toute manière. Ton petit règne ridicule à assez duré.

Sirius entreprit de viser Jefferson.

_ Toi je te déconseille. Menaça Jefferson.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas _lui_ faire ? Défia Sirius.

Je sentis alors mes joues rougir. Avec ses copains ils avaient visiblement compris mon dérapage de la veille. La menace de Jefferson s'exécuta, et Sirius esquiva de justesse le sort lancé.

_ Je vois que ton entraînement t'es très utile, ça sert de lui faire subir ça si ce n'est même pas pour t'améliorer.

_ De quoi tu parles toi ! Tu ne sais rien espèce d'ignorant.

La rage montait dans son timbre voix. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas que l'ont lui parle de ce qu'il me faisait. Je voyais mon frère perdre son sang-froid déjà si peu présent de base. La pointe de ses cheveux prenaient une couleur vert sapin, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. En effet, mon jumeau et moi avions la particularité d'avoir la pointe des cheveux qui changeait en fonction de certaines émotions, notre seul point commun. Jefferson lança un second éclair qui manqua de me toucher au visage. Sirius lança à son tour un éclair rougeâtre.

_ Elle ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour elle éternellement.

Après un rire mauvais mon frère rétorqua :

_ Oh je vois, alors comme ça mademoiselle Jade va se plaindre chez l'ennemi. Ton petit Sirius à pitié de toi, c'est mignon. UN NOUVEAU COUPLE A POUDLARD ! Hurla-t-il comme un dément.

S'en était trop, sa calomnie me fit sortir de mes gonds. Je prononçais alors un _expeliarmus_ , et il fut projeté en arrière, rejoignant Severus qui venait de se réveiller. Paniqué après avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer il souleva difficilement Jefferson et boita jusqu'à la grande salle. Je me précipita vers James suivis de Sirius, toujours stupéfié. Il me fixait tout en soulevant James, je le suivis en essayant le plus possible de l'aider à porter son amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie, déserte à cette heure ci. Après l'avoir aider à allonger James sur le lit, je me vis soudainement inutile et comme intruse, j'entrepris donc de partir quand :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Je... vais... quelque pars... je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Dis-je hésitante.

_ Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas prévue que Severus se défende.

_ Nous non plus, avoua-t-il, pourquoi tu le laisses faire, Jefferson. Demanda-t-il stoïque.

J'entrepris de m'asseoir à son côté, sur le lit voisin de celui de James.

_ Quand nous étions petit, j'étais plutôt violente avec lui, à cause de ça mes parents ne me font pas confiance. De plus je suis la première et il est le seul garçon de la famille, c'est le chouchou. Il est mauvais et fouineur, mais pas très doué, ça pourrai être dangereux pour lui si je me défendais...

_ Je vois... dit-il pensif.

Je ne suis quoi ajouter, je m'apprêtais à partir pour le laisser seul avec son amis mal en point.

_ Tu as demandé au Choipeaux de t'envoyer à Serpentard ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé une autre maison ?

_ Je ne savais pas encore qu'on pouvais décider... j'ai d'autant plus le caractère d'une Serpentard, pas le comportement, mais le reste y est. Avouai-je avec honte.

_ Pour lui avoir tenu tête tu semble avoir du courage, si j'en crois ce que tu dis. C'est une vertu essentielle chez les Gryffondors.

_ Mes parents n'auraient pas supporté, je leur en fait baver en ne partageant pas leur opinion, et s'ils ne me rejette pas c'est seulement parce que je suis la plus douée de leurs enfants. Dis-je le regard plongé dans le sien.

Il resta de marbre, son regard perçant m'hypnotisait. Je décelais une touche d'empathie dans ses yeux d'un gris glacial. Je commençais juste à m'y intéresser lorsqu'une femme entra dans la pièce. D'un bon je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte, laissant Mme Pommefraîche faire son travaille. Sirius après s'être fait chasser, me suivis silencieusement jusqu'à la grande salle. Nos chemins se séparèrent dans le silence et sans un regard jusqu'à nos places respectives.

Le soir même dans la salle commune, mon frère boitillant me fusillait du regard, les reste des élèves me dévisageaient, c'est donc seule que je me dirigea vers mon dortoir et pris place dans mon lit avant de m'endormir. Cette nuit la fut une des plus paisibles que j'avais pue vivre, l'adrénaline du combat m'avait épuisée, et le soulagement après avoir battu mon frère était tel que j'étais pour une fois tout à fait détendue.

Le lendemain matin fut tout aussi paisible, mais d'un point de vue intérieur, seulement. Les Serpentards me détestaient, et le reste de l'école me regardait comme un petit alien, ce qui m'importait peu, bien que se fut légèrement agaçant. Nous avions cours en première heure avec les Gryffondors en cour de potion. J'étais restée comme à mon habitude très discrète en cours, ne levant la main qu'occasionnellement. Cependant un événement chamboula ma tranquillité intérieur, Lily Evans, James Potter et Sirius Black, m'attendaient tout les trois devant la porte à la fin du cour. La jeune fille au cheveux flamboyants s'avança vers moi, me bloquant le passage. Je restait perplexe, que me voulait-elle ? Tout en restant sur mes garde j'attendais d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire :

_ Bonjour. Dit-elle calmement.

Quoi ? ''Bonjour'' ? Je m'étais préparée à tout sauf à cela. Elle ne m'avait jamais adresser la parole, ni même un regard, et parce que j'avais aidé ses copains, elle venait maintenant me taper la causette ? J'étais légèrement vexée, mais je décida de rester diplomate et sociale.

_ Mbonjour... dis-je sur la défense.

James entre-ouvrit la bouche.

_ Mci. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Ai-je dis pour demander une précision car c'était incompréhensible.

_ J'ai dis . Insista-il.

De mieux en mieux, Lily Evans sait parler et James Potter sait avoir de la reconnaissance...

_ Euh, de rien... dis-je en hésitant.

_ Ton frère te fait la tête ? Demanda Lily.

_ Je ne sais pas, oui sûrement. Répondis-je avec désinvolture.

_ Tu es seule ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui...

_ Viens.

Sans prévenir ni me donner le choix, elle saisi ma mains, et me tira jusque dans la cour, suivi de James et Sirius après avoir échangé un regard complice. Nous sommes resté ensemble pendant la pause du matin, puis celle de l'après midi. Finalement, petit à petit, après de nombreuses hésitations de ma pare, cela devenu une habitude. Lily passait quelque fois un peu de temps avec moi et les garçons. Et nous avions établi un programme pour les week-ends : le samedi et dimanche matin nous travaillions, puis l'après-midi, nous allions nous promener dans le village de Pré-au-Lard ou dans les prêts avoisinant la foret interdite et le lac noir. Même après trois mois, ma quotte de popularité auprès de ma maison était au plus bas.

Un après-midi, alors que je jouais paisiblement avec Peter et Remus, et Lily qui nous observait, James et Sirius s'étaient éloignés pour discuter. Je me décidais à les inviter à nous rejoindre, lorsque je remarquait une touffe noir et grasse au loin derrière eux. C'est alors qu'ils se levèrent et avancèrent dans sa direction, lorsque je reconnu Severus, ils étaient déjà à sa hauteur, accompagnés par Remus et Peter, ainsi que d'autre personnes qui attendaient la suite des événements. J'appelais alors Lily, qui m'accompagna près de l'arbre où se trouvait mes amis. Avant que nous ayons pue réagir le pauvre Severus se trouvait déjà la tête en bas virevoltant dans les airs, sous les rires des spectateurs.

_ Qui veut me voir déshabiller Severus ? Ricana James.

Lily, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel retourna vers nos affaires avant de partir, l'air agacée. Aux côtés de Sirius qui s'esclaffait, j'observais la scène avec peine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour se pauvre Severus. James était vraiment horrible sur ce point, toujours entrain de lui faire la misère. Comme si son bras, qui allait déjà mieux, ne lui avait pas servi de leçon. Severus se retrouvait maintenant en caleçon au milieux du champ, sous les rires moqueurs de toutes les personnes aux alentours. Il fini par ramasser ses affaires frénétiquement, avant de s'enfuir, suivi de James et sa bande. Soudain, mon frère et ses horrible copains firent leur apparition, les cheveux verts de Jeff' ne présageaient une fois de plus rien de bon. Avançant vers James la baguette tendu il s'aperçut enfin de ma présence. Se concentrant maintenant sur moi, il dirigea sa baguette dans ma direction, le prenant comme un défi je l'imitais.

_ N'essaie pas. Le menaçai-je.

_ Tu vas m'attaquer peut-être ? Je devrais avoir peur je présume. Ironisa-t-il.

_ J'ai été indulgente la dernière fois. Ne m'oblige pas à t'apprendre comment blesser quelqu'un.

Il eu un sourire mauvais. Les spectateurs s'étaient écartés, et j'apercevais du coin de l'œil James et Sirius qui jubilaient. Jeff' me lança un sort dont je n'eus pas de mal à me protégé.

_ Tu es si faible. Rétorquai-je d'un ton mauvais.

Je devinais dans la foule grandissantes quelques murmures sur mes cheveux. C'est alors qu'après un rapide mouliné du poignet, un énorme jet bleu sorti de ma baguette pour finir son chemin sur le buste de mon frère, qui se vit projeter dans les airs sur cinq mètres, avant de ré-atterrir sur les fesses. Le choc passé, il se roula au sol en gémissant, se frottant mécaniquement les fesses. Se faisant aidé par ses amis, il se releva et courue hors de ma portée. Le calme revenue je me suis concentrée sur mes cheveux. La couleur verte disparaissait peut à peu sous le regarde ahuris des spectateurs. Sirius avança vers moi doucement, attrapant un mèche verte il me regarda fixement. Son regard me transperçait.

_ Ça sort d'où ça ?

_ Rien, un truc de jumeau, laisse tomber. Dis-je en lui retirant la mèche des mains tout en détournant le regard.

_ Je trouve ça cool. Insista-t-il.

Les curieux étaient repartis vaquer à leurs occupations.

_ C'est une sorte d'anomalie... je sais pas trop, on a tout les deux ça avec Jeff, et les couleurs changent en fonction de nos émotions.

_ Vert c'est la colère j'imagine. Déduit James.

_ Oui. Et il y a aussi le bleu pour la peur, et le rouge pour la gêne. Il a d'autres couleurs lui, moi mes cheveux sont plus ou moins lisses de natures, mais ils formes quelque boucles lorsque je suis inquiète ou préoccupée. Avouai-je.

Les trois garçons étaient pendus à mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à leur expliquer, nous avons donc décidé de rentrer au château. Lily avant de partir m'avait laissé un mot, pour que je puisse savoir où elle était. Je l'ai donc retrouvé dans la coure avant d'aller au festin du soir. Elle était plongée dans un livre moldu, lorsqu'elle me vit arrivé elle me sourie avant de fermer son livre.

_ Alors, comment ça c'est terminé ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

_ Pff, j'ai fais volé mon frère, et Severus s'est retrouvé en caleçon... dis-je l'air navré.

_ Wouaw, ça s'arrange pas du tout... dit-elle perdue.

Nous nous sommes regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Notre fou-rire passé, nous avons discutés, jus-qu'arrivé au moment où je due expliquer aux garçons la raison de mes changements de couleurs de cheveux, dont Lily en savait déjà tout.

_ Je vois... dit-elle songeuse.

_ Mouais, en même temps il fallait s'y attendre. Dis-je sans étonnement.

_ Oui, c'est évident. Ce qui l'est moins c'est la réaction de Sirius. Il a été particulièrement doux d'après ce que tu me dis... dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Elle ne passait pas énormément de temps avec les garçons à cette époque, le comportement de James l'insupportait, mais elle commençait à les connaître. Ne m'y intéressant pas plus que ça, je me rendis compte que nous allions être en retard pour le repas. Après l'avoir prévenu, nous sommes rentrées en courant jusque dans la grande salle, où tout le monde était déjà attablé. Amusées par la situation, nous avons rejoins nos place respectives en riant. À côté de la seule personne qui acceptait encore de m'adresser la parole sans sortir de vacheries, je commençais à attaquer mon plat de lasagne. Le dîner passait plutôt vite en étant face à Sirius et James, nous nous amusions à faire des signes pour communiquer, au grand désespoir de mon frère. C'était le début de notre amitié, nous commentions tout juste à nous attacher les uns aux autres. Et petit à petit Lily passait de plus en plus de temps avec les garçons et moi.''

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Le personnage de Jade vous intéresse-t-il ?

Selon vous, quel suite pour cette petite bande ?

Bien que ça ne soit pas réellement caché, savez vous de qui parle Jade au tout début ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, le deuxième chapitre est terminé et le voici. On rentre un peu dans le cul-cul, et même malgré ma tendance à cracher sur les histoires amours fleurs bleues, je dois admettre que j'aime bien ça, donc en voilà une qui donne bien envie de vomir (mouhahaha *clins d'œil complice*).

Bref trêve de blabla : je continue de dire que j'ai pris les histoires connues des maraudeurs pour les remanier à ma façon, et pas forcement dans l'ordre original. Je tiens aussi à dire que mon orthographe laisse à désirer, que je le sais mais qu'un peu d'aide (si nécessaire) est la bien venue. Voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore.

_ Désolé Harry, tu ne dois pas avoir une très belle image de ton père maintenant. Dit-elle le regard humide.

_ Je connaissait déjà la relation qu'il entretenait avec le professeur Rogue. Avoua-t-il.

_ Je vois...

_ Je vois mal comment vous avez pue devenir fiancé... lança Hermione.

Jade lui lança un regard ravageur. Elle se racla la gorge.

_ Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Dit-elle sèchement. Et puis vous n'étiez qu'amis avec Ronald si je ne me trompe.

_ Oui, désolé, ce n'était pas très délicat. S'excusa Hermione.

_ En effet... bref.

_ De toute façon on connais déjà la fin ! Rigola Ron.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se rendis alors compte de se qu'il venait de dire, et petit à petit son visage se décomposait sous la culpabilité. Il bal-buta :

_ Non... enfin... non... je veux dire... hum... on sait que vous vous êtes fiancés quoi... dit-il rouge de la tête aux pieds.

_ Calme toi, j'avais compris, je ne t'en veux pas mais à l'avenir tais-toi. Dit-elle le regard baissé et la voix tremblante.

Un silence religieux c'était installé. Le trio n'osait rien dire, de peur d'aggraver le chagrin de Jade. Elle alla dans la cuisine sombre et revient une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

_ Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Chacun leur tour ils déclinèrent d'un signe te tête la proposition de leur hôte.

_ Dans ce cas je vais continuer. Dit-elle.

Elle reprit une gorgée de chocolat, et s'installa dans son fauteuil :

''J'avais appris, pendant l'été 1976, que Sirius été parti vivre chez James. Une aubaine, puisque James et moi étions voisins. Nous avions pue nous voir pendant toute la durée des vacances. Ce qui nous avait énormément rapproché Sirius et moi. L'année précédent avait été plutôt difficile. Mon frère fréquentait des adeptes de Voldemort, il s'était amélioré en mauvais sorts, et se faisait un plaisir de me le montrer. J'avais écopé de quelques cicatrices, et un bon nombre de bleu et autres blessures en tout genre, à sa plus grande joie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais cela avait le don de rendre Sirius fou de rage, et donc mon frère se retrouvait pendu la tête en bas au saule cogneur...

Nous sommes allé ensemble au chemin de traverse cette année là, accompagnés par les parents de James. Une sortie pour le moins divertissante : nous avions passé la journée à semer M et Mme Potter pour s'amuser, ils étaient totalement paniqués. Nous passions nos journées, nos soirées et nos nuits dehors dans le village à rire. Un soir, James était tombé malade et il était trop fatigué pour nous rejoindre, nous avons donc passé la soirée ensemble avec Sirius, en tête à tête, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis notre premier contacte pacifique. Après avoir fait plusieurs farces à mon frère, nous nous sommes enfuis dans la forêt. J'y avait dégotté une sorte de cabane de chasseur, où j'y entreposais mes trophées, et de la nourriture. Pas des trophées sportifs ou autres, ce que j'appelais ''mes trophées'', c'était le résultat de mes sorties nocturnes, dans le monde moldu.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sirius en montrant du doigt un appareil en plastique noir.

_ Ils appellent ça un réveil matin. Pour qu'il fonctionne il faut le brancher à l'électricité. Dis-je fascinée.

Reposant l'appareil à sa place, il me regarda en souriant.

_ Et tu as pris ''étude des runes''...

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'étudier ce que je sais déjà, et mes parents auraient explosés si j'avais pris ''étude des moldus''.

_ C'est vrais, j'avais oublier ta logique prévoyante. Dit-il en rigolant.

Je pris soins de lui expliqué ce que j'avais compris du monde moldu, en passant par les objets, l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, et le monde politique, bien trop compliqué à mon goût. Il m'écoutait attentivement. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois qu'il ne comprenait pas la moité de ce que je lui expliquais, mais il m'écoutait, c'était le seul à l'avoir jamais fait. Lily vivait dans le monde moldu, elle savait donc déjà tout ce que je pouvais deviner, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt pour elle, et elle savait très bien me le faire comprendre. Lorsque j'eus fini mes explications, la nuit était tombé, c'était un splendide soir de pleine lune, les étoiles rayonnaient. Ses yeux aussi. Allongés au milieu d'une clairière, le gris bleuâtre de la nuit éclairé nos visages. Dans son regarde je distinguais une pointe de crainte, je dis alors le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas couper le silence de la nuit :

_ Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?

_ Inquiet ? Moi ? Pfff n'importe quoi ! Dit-il avec difficulté avant de se redresser.

_ Je te connais... Dis moi, s'il te plaît ! Insistai-je.

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.. dit-il pensif.

Perplexe je n'osais plus rien dire. Il se releva, puis me prit la main pour m'inciter à me relever. Je me laissais aller, quand il me serra dans ses bras sans prévenir. Déboussolée j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il fini son étreinte et tourna les talons sans rien dire. Je suis resté là un moment, seule, debout dans la clairière. Pourquoi est-ce que ce geste ressemblait tellement à des adieux ? Y avait-il un lien avec ses inquiétudes ? Ruminant tout cela dans ma tête, je retrouvais le chemin de la maison sans m'en rendre compte, avant d'arriver à ma chambre. Toujours préoccupée, je me suis difficilement endormie pour rêver d'un apocalypse et me réveiller en sursauts.

Il était l'heure de partir pour Londres. Mon frère n'avait cessé de me prévenir comme quoi je ''n'avais pas intérêt à le ridiculiser cette année, grâce aux nouveaux farces et attrapes dégottés chez Pirouette et Badin''. Une fois arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, j'ai pue prendre place dans le Poudlard express, aux côtés des maraudeurs et de Lily. Le voyage fut comme à son habitude, long mais plaisant, les bonbons coulaient à flot et les bêtises y étaient proportionnelles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que le voyage était beaucoup plus agréable dans cette partie du train, plutôt que chez les serpentards. Les regards tournés vers moi étaient de moins en moins accusateurs en ce début d'année. Et je fis la connaissance d'un élève que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré. Il me précisa pourtant que nous avions été dans la même classe depuis cinq ans... Je me sentis bête en l'apprenant, je savais quelles sensations c'était d'être invisible, j'avais donc décidé d'être gentille avec lui. Un soir alors que je me préparais à me rendre dans mon dortoir, il s'approcha de moi :

_ Tu vas te couché tôt... dit-il hésitant.

_ Mouais. Hum, tu veux quelque chose ? J'ai pas fini le devoir de métamorphose si c'est ce que tu veux.

Mince, j'avais oublié : gentille.

_ Bah, non c'est pas pour ça que je te parles... dit-il déçue.

_ Désolé, l'habitude.

Nous avons discuté un instant, il s'avérait très agréable et surtout très drôle, mais il commençait surtout à se faire tard, nous devions donc aller nous coucher. Lors du petit déjeuné nous nous sommes rendue compte que nous possédions une passion commune, les moldus. Malgré le fait que je passais le plus de temps possible avec mes amis, je pouvais discuter avec lui durant les repas. Un soir, alors que nous étions en train d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un moteur de voiture, j'apercevais Sirius et James me faire de grand gestes. Leur répondant d'un signe de main distrait, je continuais ma conversation avec Ludovic, le faux nouvel élève. Le lendemain matin, nous avions une heure libre en commun avec les Griffondors, je rejoignis donc comme à mon habitude Sirius, James, Remus et Peter dans un couloir ouvert qui donnait sur la cour. Arrivant toute enjouée, je fis une pichenette sur le ventre de Sirius, qui ne me regardais pas.

_ Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en m'adressant aux autres garçons.

Pas de réponse, aucun d'eux ne me regardaient. Remus, certainement prit de remords me regarda, et passant son bras par dessus mes épaules, il m'éloigna du groupe.

_ Écoutes Jidouille, James et surtout Sirius n'ont pas apprécié que tu les es ''snobés'', comme ils disent, pour parler avec le gars de ta maison... Du coup... enfin tu les connais. Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Ne répondant rien, je me retournas et avanças vers James et Sirius, les cheveux verdoyants et pleins de grosses boucles lâches. En petit plus à la situation, je ne supportais pas ce surnom ridicule, ''Jidouille'', non mais comment avaient-ils trouvé ça. L'index pointé sur Sirius, puis sur James, ils m'accordèrent enfin un regard :

_ Oh vous deux là, vous allez pas me faire une crise de jalousie hein ! Je vous ferai remarqué que jusqu'à maintenant je ne passe que les repas avec Ludo, donc...

_ Ludo ? Il a un surnom lui aussi maintenant ! Me coupa Sirius furieux.

_ De... Quoi ? Mais non, c'est juste plus court à dire. Et ça change quoi de toute façon ! Me saoulez pas, je... je vous préfère... enfin... dis-je décontenancée, je savais plus quoi dire après la remarque de Sirius.

_ Tu nous a snobé. Dit James comme un enfant.

_ Non, nous étions entrain de parler des moldu, et on était en plein dans un raisonnement super compliqué...

Voyant leur mou boudeuse, j'apercevais cependant la situation s'améliorer vis-à-vis de James.

_ C'est bon, désolé, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu froide, mais bon vous devriez être habitués, enfin non, bon, bref, désolé... C'est bon maintenant ?

James après m'avoir dévisagé, me regarda tout sourire avant d'éclater de rire et de passer un bras par dessus mes épaules.

_ Ouais t'inquiète, faut bien que tu trouve des gens à qui parler le soir. Dit-il.

Sirius continuait de me regarder du coin de l'œil, l'air renfrogné. Il nous suivit jusque dans la cour où se trouvait Lily. Elle me sauta au cou avant d'embrasser timidement James sur la joue. Depuis peu, j'avais remarqué que Lily craquait de plus en plus sous les avances du charismatique James. Lily prit à part Sirius, qui boudait toujours. Nous étions restés calme avec le reste des garçons, attendant patiemment leur retour. Voyant Lily revenir toute souriante, j'en déduis qu'elle avait fini par avouer à Sirius qu'elle avait un faible pour James. Toutes ces histoires de cœur étaient trop compliqués pour moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, d'un coup Lily fondait devant James alors que trois mois avant elle voulait le gifler. Après leur retour, nous n'avons pas pue passé énormément de temps ensemble, Ludovic était passé me chercher, pour aller en cour d'étude des runes, sous le regard amusé que James lançait à Sirius, encore boudeur. Après un soupire, je suivi mon nouvel ami jusque dans la classe. Sur le chemin nous discutions de choses et d'autres :

_ Pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça ton ami ? Demanda Ludo inquiet.

_ Le quel ? Demandai-je amusée.

_ Celui aux cheveux longs. Précisa-t-il.

_ Hm, Sirius, je t'avoue que ne sais pas trop... Il me fait la tête sous prétexte de l'avoir ignoré hier soir à table lorsque nous parlions du moteur de voiture. Avouai-je un peu peinée.

_ Ah oui je vois... Dit-il sur un tons rieur un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Ah quoi tu penses ? Demandai-je soucieuse.

_ Hmf rien, tu le saura bientôt si c'est ce que je crois. Dit-il tout souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

Cette remarque me laissait perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ? Et pourquoi tout le monde me disait que je saurai les choses ''bientôt'' au lieu de me les dire clairement, c'était énervant à la fin ! La fin du cour arriva, et je me précipitais vers Ludovic pour avoir des explications. Il ne m'attendit pas et je due lui sauté dessus dans la cour pour l'arrêter, au moment de la pause.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris. Dit-il amusé.

_ Quoi ? Mais non, comprendre quoi ? Dis-je, sentant mes cheveux bouclés.

_ Calme toi, tu vas comprendre toute seule... enfin normalement. Dit-il avant de marqué une pause perplexe. Ou alors il va te l'expliquer.

Il me tapota la tête en signe d'affection, avant d'aller retrouver son propre groupe d'amis Poufsoufle. Je commençais à avoir une idée de ce dont il parlait, mais cela me semblait peu probable. C'est vrais, Sirius, avoir un... non, l'idée elle-même me semblait surréaliste et impossible à prononcer même en pensé. C'est alors qu'une grande main se posa sur mon épaule, me sortant de ma réflexion. Je découvris justement Sirius, toujours la mine boudeuse. J'aperçus mes cheveux viré à un splendide rouge bordeaux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais même si j'avais sue, ma voix avait disparue.

_ Je vois qu'en effet tu ne passes que les repas avec ''Ludo''. Dit-il sèchement.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, complètement scotché par cette remarque pleine de reproches. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard m'avait toujours fasciné, mais cette fois ci je le fuyais, je sentais mes pommettes me brûler.

_ Arrêtes de rougir, on dirait un champignon vénéneux. Dit-il moqueur.

_ C'est juste un ami hein. Dis-je après un rictus nerveux.

Après un soupir il tourna les talons. Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment là, qu'il m'avait traité de champignon, et vénéneux qui plus est. Il s'arrêta et se retourna dans ma direction.

_ Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-il avant de changer d'expression. Ah mais non c'est vrais que Ludovic n'est pas loin. Dit-il ironiquement.

Sans rien dire je trottina jusqu'à lui, n'osant pas le regarder. Nous rejoignîmes le groupe, qui nous observait comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, il détournèrent leur attention. Lily arriva et m'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

_ Alors ces runes, bien ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques regards portés sur Sirius.

_ Oui, vraiment c'est super intéressant, j'adore.

Nous avons discuter sur le sujet jusqu'à la reprise des cours, où nos chemins se séparèrent. Ludovic n'était pas venue me voir directement, il m'avait simplement fait signe pour me prévenir, en rigolant. C'était un garçons pleins de joie de vivre, et il avait beaucoup d'empathie, autant qu'il avait d'intelligence. Mais il était aussi très fourbe quelque fois, et cachottier, il aimait beaucoup les devinettes, d'où sa réaction lorsque je lui ai demander de m'aiguiller.

Le repas du midi, je n'étais pas obligée de manger à la table des serpentards, c'est pourquoi en générale je mangeais avec Lily à sa table. Les garçons avaient déjà fini de manger et voulaient aller se balader, nous avons donc fini de déjeuner toutes les deux.

_ Il t'avais dit quoi Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle de la malice dans le regard.

_ Quand ?

_ A la pause, ce matin.

_ Oh, rien, une autre remarque sur ma relation avec Ludo... dis-je peinée.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle a quoi de particulière cette relation ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

Je craignais qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées.

_ Rien, nous sommes juste amis... Il ne m'intéresse pas si tu veux savoir. Précisai-je.

_ Pourquoi ? Il est plutôt mignon... tu as peut-être quelqu'un d'autre dans la tête... dit-elle le regard insistant.

_ Non... Ça va... mentis-je.

_ C'est qui ? Depuis quand ? Racontes moi tout ! Dit-elle surexcitée.

_ Non je ne te dirais pas qui c'est, depuis le temps que ça dure, si quelque chose avait due se passé ça serai déjà fait. Dis-je essayant de garder mon calme.

_ ''Depuis le temps que ça dure'', répétât-elle, parce que ça dure depuis combien de temps au juste ?

_ … deux... peut-être... trois ans... avouai-je la tête plongée vers mon assiette.

_ TROIS ANS ? Cria-t-elle avant de baisser le tons. Tu _dois_ me dire qui c'est !

_ Faux, je ne dois rien du tout. Ça me passera.

_ Si ça devait te _passer_ , comme tu dis, ça serai déjà fait enfin ! Je peux deviner peut-être... dit-elle en réfléchissant, je le connais ?

_ Oui...

_ Il est à griffondor ?

_ C'est trop facile, je refuse de répondre.

_ Je prend donc ça pour un oui... elle me regarda sournoisement, a-t-il mes yeux gris et de longs cheveux bruns ?

Mes cheveux redevenaient soudainement bouclés et bordeaux.

_ Je le savais ! C'est... elle s'approcha de moi et chuchota, c'est Sirius, avoue, c'est lui.

_ Non... mentis-je.

_ Non ? Comment ça non, bien sûre que si enfin, c'est génial il va...

Elle s'interrompit, et fit une sorte de pause, restant les yeux rivés droit devant elle, avant de baissé la tête, l'air coupable.

_ Il va quoi ? Demandai-je calmement.

_ Rien, il va rien du tout. Dit-elle précipitamment.

_ Je te préviens, s'il sait quoi que ce soit...

Je ne savais pas par quoi terminer ma menace, jamais je n'aurai pue lui faire de la peine, comme elle n'aurai jamais pue m'en faire. Je termina simplement ma phrase par un timide :

_ Ne lui dit rien, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et nous retournâmes en cours, la pause de l'après midi avait était pour le moins rapide ce jour là, nous avions été retardés par le professeur Chourave qui nous avait demander avec quelques autres élèves de l'aider à ranger les pots de plantes. J'avais simplement eu le temps de recevoir un regard ravageur de la pare de Sirius, après être passé devant mon groupes d'amis accompagné de Ludovic, pour rejoindre la salle du dernier cours de la journée. J'avouerai m'être sentis flatté, à l'idée qu'il soit jaloux, au moins cela voulais dire qu'il m'appréciait. La journée touchait enfin à sa fin, et je retrouvais mes amis que j'avais si peu vue ce jour là. Lily ne cessait de nous regarder à tour de rôle avec Sirius. James lui se contentait de faire des allusions sur Ludovic, pour agacer Sirius, ce qui fonctionnait visiblement très bien. Je crois que c'est lorsqu'il nous a sorti : ''vous formeriez un super couple tout les deux, vraiment'', que Sirius est sorti de ses gonds. Fou de rage, il m'a foudroyé du regard avant de s'éloigner, feignant de ramasser des herbes pour les potions. Lily qui me regardait avec insistance, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose, elle faisait des petits coups avec sa tête dans la direction de Sirius.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je à haute voix.

Elle ne dit rien, mais continua de me faire des signes.

_ Mais quoi à la fin ? Demandai-je agacée.

Tout les regards de la bande étaient maintenant tournés vers moi. Remus s'approcha discrètement de moi, et me chuchota à l'oreille.

_ On a tout fait pour l'énervé, maintenant qu'il est seul c'est à toi de jouer.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, puis je me tourna vers Lily, la tuant du regard au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Remus m'incita à me lever et tour à tour chacune des personnes de la bande me poussa dans la direction de Sirius. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes se transformaient en jelly. Je vérifiais l'état de mes cheveux pour les découvrir bleu électrique, replaçant ma tignasse d'un mouvement de main, je continuais à avancer tant bien que mal vers le jeune homme solitaire, assis sur un banc de pierre. Je pris place à ses côtés. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, puis détourna la tête en voyant à qui il avait à faire. Les bras posés sur ses genoux, et ses cheveux mi-longs tombants sur son visage, il était plus séduisant que jamais.

_ Sont chiants, marmonna-t-il.

_ Ouaip... dis-je doucement. Je sais pas pourquoi ils disent ça, c'est... dis-je délicatement.

_ Ils s'inspirent de faits réels. Dit-il sur un tons calme et sans reproche.

_ Non, ils ont juste une drôle d'imagination. Dis-je en rigolant.

Il tourna la tête violemment, me fixa droit dans les yeux, il baissa les yeux une seconde vers mes cheveux, maintenant qu'il connaissait le code couleur, j'étais fichue. Il attendue quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

_ Tu as peur de quoi ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant tendrement.

_ De rien, j'ai pas vraiment peur... c'est plus une sorte de stress.

_ Stress pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ? Tu veux pas faire un effort et le deviner ?

_ Non.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à dire ça... dis-je après un soupire.

Je posa alors ma mains sur la sienne, et le regarda, il me fixais comme impatient. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, cela m'était tout simplement impossible, totalement hors de mes capacité, j'avais l'impression, qu'a tout moment je pouvais exploser sous le poids du stress. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du miens. Je ressentis soudainement une sorte de gène grandissante au niveau du ventre. C'est alors que je me levas précipitamment, laissant le pauvre Sirius seul, et je couru jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Mes cheveux étaient par la même occasion devenus rouge piment. Une fois arrivé à destination, je pris un des toilettes libres en otage durant tout le reste de la soirée. Lily était venue m'apporter une assiette de pudding, dont je raffolais, mais qui cette fois là me donna des hauts des cœur. Amusée par la situation elle venait me faire un compte rendu de la fin de soirée : Sirius ne m'en voulait plus mais il se sentais coupable, un peu. Quand aux reste des garçon, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se payer sa tête, et Sirius leur criait dessus bien évidement. Ludovic était passé les voir pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait, et m'avait attendue dans notre salle commune. Lorsque j'y suis enfin arrivé, après m'être sentie mieux, je le découvris assis seul dans le canapé en cuir noir.

_ Alors ? J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé... dit-il en rigolant.

_ Arrête de te moquer... dis-je dépitée.

_ Il y aura d'autres occasion, il a l'air d'avoir compris autant que toi. Prévois juste un sac en plastique la prochaine fois... plaisanta-t-il.

_ Arrête, dis-je dans un soupire. C'est pas drôle, c'était la honte de ma vie.

_ Dit-elle du haut de ses 16 ans... Pleures pas va. Tu le reverras demain. Juste ne manges pas avant d'aller le voir. Dit-il avant de se lever et retourner vers son dortoir.

En temps normal, ces remarques m'auraient fait rire, seulement ce soir là j'étais à un tel niveau de désespoir que rien n'aurai pue me rendre le sourire, je me sentais au plus bas. Quoique le plus restait encore à venir : mon frère venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit à mon côté. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, seul le feu de cheminé animait la pièce.

_ Alors comme ça mademoiselle en pince toujours pour ce Sirius Black ? Dit-il doucement.

_ Tais-toi.

_ Pourquoi t'es pas venu manger ce soir ?

_ J'avais pas faim, dégage.

_ Il t'as repoussé ? Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ? Pas étonnant, tu es une traître à ta maison, ton sang... qui voudrait de toi, même lui refuse de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui mit mon point droit dans le nez. Il couru jusque dans sa chambre, et je n'entendis plus parler de lui jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Fatiguée, je me suis laissée tombé dans le canapé, mes longs cheveux me réchauffant le visage, le cou et le haut du dos. Je fus réveillé, au petit matin, par ma camarade de chambré, qui m'aida à préparé mes affaires. Nous sommes allez manger, je rejoignis Ludovic à table, tout en gardant la tête baissée pour éviter les regards de James et Sirius, je mangeais ma biscotte calmement. Pour aller dans les salles de cours nous passions habituellement dans le couloir ouvert où se trouvait toujours la bande des maraudeurs, mais ce jour là j'avais réussi à convaincre Ludo de changer de chemin. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui reparle un jour, mais pour le moment j'étais bien trop stressée et j'avais bien trop honte pour lui adresser la parole. La journée avait été interminable, longue, ennuyante et emplie de stress, mais heureusement, c'était un vendredi. Après n'avoir passé la journée qu'avec Lily, elle fini par me dire lassée :

_ Tu devrais aller le voir, vraiment, il pense que tu ne veux plus lui parler.

_ Mais je ne veux plus lui parler ! Tu te rends compte de ce que s'est passé, j'ai faillis lui vomir dessus !

Elle ne dit rien de plus, et après quelques minutes elle leva les yeux et sourie, puis calmement elle se leva et partie derrière moi. Je ne la suivis pas du regard, sachant pertinemment ce qui ce trouvait derrière moi. Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer, puis délicatement, il enfoui sa tête au creux de ma nuque. Lâchant prise, je reposais la mienne contre la sienne. Nous sommes restés un moment silencieux, seuls au milieu de la cour, la nuit commençait à tomber, laissant place au crépuscule. Les derniers rayons du soleil réchauffaient mon teint pâle. Il desserra doucement son étreinte, et s'installa à mon côté. Ses yeux insondables m'observaient, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il mordilla pendant un instant. L'odeur des fleurs des champs flottait dans les airs, le chant des oiseaux perçait le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il passa doucement sa main sur mon visage, avant de finir son chemin dans mes cheveux. Il se rapprocha de moi, et avança son visage vers le miens. D'un geste mal assuré je portais ma main jusqu'à son cou, sa main libre s'était liée à la mienne, et doucement nos visages se rapprochèrent, me laissant allé je ferma les yeux, laissant alors place à un feu d'artifice. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nos joues étaient posées l'une contre l'autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il replaça mes cheveux et posa sa main au creux de mon cou pour repousser doucement mon visage. Il restait toujours silencieux, le regard plongé dans le siens, je sentais mon cœur s'affoler. Je pouvais voir mes cheveux briller de mille feu, comme recouverts de paillettes multicolores. Il caressa ma chevelure fasciné, avant de laisser échapper un rictus d'étonnement. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'arborais un sourire béa depuis une bonne vingtaine de secondes, me raclant la gorge, j'entrepris de vérifier l'heure, nous étions en retard d'une dizaine de minutes déjà. Après avoir compris ce que je venais de faire, il cacha ma montre avec sa main, et après un soupir plaintif, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Prise d'une pulsion, je passais délicatement mes bras par dessus ses épaules, il m'imita en passant ses bras autour de ma taille, et me serra tout contre lui. J'enfouis à mon tour ma tête dans son cou, ses vêtements sentaient le feu de cheminée, et ses cheveux le shampoing à la pêche. Ce moment de bonheur tant attendu, pourtant proche de la souffrance... rien n'aurai pue être aussi puissant que cet instant. Me faisant violence, je desserrai son étreinte, nous devions impérativement rentrer pour le banqué avant de se faire remarquer, je me suis donc redressé.

_ Il faut qu'on rentre... murmurai-je.

Il eu une fois de plus un soupir plaintif avant de se lever, ne lâchant pas ma main, il ramassa mon sac. Je le repris, et nous nous avançâmes vers la grande salle. A l'abri des regards, il m'embrassa au coin des lèvres et entra dans la salle. Je suis resté quelques secondes adossé contre le mur pour reprendre mes esprits avec difficulté. Lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle, réprimant difficilement un sourire, Lily m'observait, attendant un signe de ma pare, ne sachant quoi faire je me suis simplement attablée. Ludovic m'observait, je ne réussissait plus à réprimer ce sourire idiot qui était maintenant encré sur mon visage, il détourna la tête l'air satisfait. Le soir dans mon lit, je ne cessais de soupirer de soulagement et de joie, un sourire abrutissant collé aux lèvres. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment, si fort, c'était un des premiers moments proches que nous avions vécues ensemble.''

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit le visage émerveillé d'Hermione.

_ Wouaw, c'est... tellement... wouaw. Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

_ Il ressentait quoi lui à ce moment ? Demanda Ron.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais sue, comme il n'a jamais sue que moi j'avais ressentie. Dit-elle calmement.

Harry, regardait Jade comme si lui elle avait fait le portrait d'un inconnu, il semblait perdu et déboussolé.

* * *

Bonsoir, alors ? Pas trop écœurant comme petite histoire ? Je tiens à te rassurer petit lecteur que ce couple à tendance vomitive ne le restera pas autant, et qu'un peu de sarcasme et d'humour (enfin c'est mon humour donc c'est peut-être pas très drôle en fait).

Bref ! Les pitits questions :

Jade, on en pense quoi ?

Sirius, pas trop dénaturalisé ?

Et Poudlard va pensé quoi de ce couple légèrement improbable ?

Ludovic, il va devenir quoi le pauvre petit ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, le chapitre 3 est enfin terminé, nettement plus long cette fois.

Toujours la même mise en garde sur l'orthographe douteux, je fais de mon mieux... Mais des corrections devraient être apportées dans peu de temps (j'espère).

Cette partie de la vie de Jade précède la partie que j'ai purement inventé et aucun fait ne provient de l'histoire originale des maraudeurs, j'imagine que certains personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sous les étoiles.

_ La suite de notre histoire n'est pas très éloignée de ce moment, dit-elle. C'était le lendemain en fait... :

''J'avais passé une des nuits les plus douces de ma vie. C'est seulement quand je mis les pieds sur le sol que je fus prise de panique. Nous devions nous voir le matin à la bibliothèque avec le reste du groupe, comme d'habitude, cependant tout été différent cette fois si, je n'avais aucune idée du comportement que je devais adopté, et ça me terrifiais. Les pointes de mes cheveux prenaient une légère couleur bleu clair, je décidais donc de les remonter en un chignon mal coiffé, pour qu'on ne voit pas la couleur naissante. Sur le chemin pour se rendre dans la grande salle, accompagné de Ludovic et une de ses amie, il ne cessait de me répéter de ne pas paniquer :

_ Détends toi, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, comment tu faisais avant ? Dit-il avant de me regarder.

Je le regardais d'un aire coupable, et son visage fit une grimasse pour exprimer son attendrissement, il me pinça les joues en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, au moment où nous rentrions dans la grande salle. Dans un grognement agacé je lui retira les mains de sur mon visage. Et il se moqua de moi.

_ Arrête hein ! Dis-je tout en mangeant une biscotte tartiné de beurre.

_ Si c'est pas trognon ça ! Jubila-t-il. La belle Jade n'a jamais eu de chérie, et elle panique au contacte de quelqu'un qu'elle aime...

_ Je ne panique pas... je stress, c'est pas pareil. Dis-je d'un tons décidé essayant de me convaincre moi même.

_ Oui bien sûre. Dit-il en rigolant.

Cette nouvelle situation me perturbait énormément, j'étais un parfait exemple de self-control avant que cet imbécile n'intervienne dans ma petite vie tranquille. Sa présence me rendait nerveuse depuis déjà un bon moment, ce que je ne comprenais, et ça m'exaspérait. J'avais toujours eu pour habitude de tout prévoir, comprendre et surtout contrôler. Il était mon seul élément perturbateur, et je le haïssais pour ça. Nous continuâmes de petit déjeuné, lorsque Lily me sauta au cou. Ayant fini de manger je la suivi jusque dans la bibliothèque.

_ On doit retrouver les garçons normalement, mais bon, moi je veux tout savoir, donc je te gardes pour moi. En plus maintenant tu vas vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui donc il va te voler... seul point négatif... dit-elle d'un trait avant de reprendre son souffle.

_ Je fais quoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Comment ça ''tu fais quoi'' ? Je sais pas, tu... fais comme avant, non ? Supposa-t-elle.

J'espérais que son hypothèse du ''faire comme si de rien n'était'' était la bonne solution à suivre. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cette situation me rende dans cet état, jamais au grand jamais un aussi grand nombre de sentiments n'avaient été présent en moi en même temps : le stress, l'impatience, la peur. Sentiments qui, qui plus est, m'était jusqu'à maintenant totalement étranger. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à notre première vrais discussion, le soir où j'avais failli lui vomir dessus, non mais depuis quand mon corps décidait de ce qui se passait tout seul, j'étais habituée à mes cheveux, mais le vomis n'était pas commun, même dans mon cas.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la bibliothèque, les longues tables en bois étaient désertes, et les seuls murmures qui se faisaient entendre étaient ceux des quatre garçons assis à une des tables rondes prêt de la fenêtre. James nous fit signe, mais Lily se cacha derrière une des immenses étagères qui peuplaient la bibliothèque m'arrachant pratiquement le bars au passage. Sous les rires des garçons nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, venants de toutes pare. Soudain Sirius et James apparurent de chaque côté de l'étagère.

_ NON, allez vous-en ! Elle est a moi pour la matinée ! Protesta Lily.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lily le coupa avant qu'il est pue dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Tu l'auras après. Dit-elle d'un tons sans réplique possible.

Amusés les quatre garçons retournèrent à leur place, faire des avions en papier et griffonner tous en même temps sur un bout de parchemin. Lily m'entraîna à l'écart pour ne pas être dérangées ou entendues.

_ Alors, raconte. Dit-elle toute enjouée.

_ Tu semble en savoir déjà beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tout...

_ Non je ne sais que ce que James sait, mais il...

_ James ? Ouhouhou... pourquoi James ?

_ Arrêtes de faire ça, c'est de toi qu'on parle. Dit-elle en rougissant. Bref, raconte moi, _tout_ , en dé.tails. Dit-elle ne tenant plus en place.

Je me suis exécutée, sans aller trop profondément dans les détails de mon ressenti comme elle me l'avait demandé, je tenais à garder une pare d'intimité. À la fin de mon récit, elle arborait un air admirateur, presque envieux. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est si mignon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi... doux ?

_ Bah il l'est... dis-je timide.

_ Tu penses qu'il est comme ça James ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh... bah je ne sais pas, je me suis jamais posé la question à vrais dire... dis-je perplexe.

Elle me regardait des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est fou, elle avait deux visages si différents, le visage pour le commun des sorciers, un air hautain et sûre d'elle-même ; et il y avait le visage que seuls quelques personnes -c'est à dire James, Sirius et moi- pouvait voir, une jeune fille sensible, enthousiaste et touchante. Regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà 11h, et que je devais faire mes devoirs. Je me levais pour retourner à l'endroit où nous avions posé nos affaires avec Lily pour... ne rien trouver du tout. Je me tournais alors vers James, qui tenait le sac de Lily et Sirius qui lui tenait le miens, tout sourire.

_ Très malin... Allez rendez les nous, on a de B.U.S.E à réussir nous.

_ Il fallait bien réussir à vous sortir de votre cachette. Répliqua Sirius d'un air joueur.

_ C'est très puérile ça. Précisa Lily.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Perdant espoir, je m'avança vers Sirius, la poche de mon sac étant accessible, je l'ouvris et pris se dont j'avais besoin avant de ramener une chaise à côté de lui. Il me regarda travailler, en souriant, James fit de même avec Lily qui m'avait imitée. Nous sommes resté dans la bibliothèque le temps de finir nos devoirs, une fois fini nous commencions à devenir trop bruyant, et nous nous sommes donc fait chassés par Mme Pince. Tout en rigolant à cause de la chute de Peter dans les escalier, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, où sur le chemin Sirius s'était rapproché de moi pour passé son bras autour de ma taille, à la plus grande joie de Lily. Nous étions un joyeux petit groupe. Le repas du midi avait été plutôt animé entre Sirius et Peter qui se bouffaient le nez pour savoir quel équipe de quidditch était la plus forte, mais James avait mit fin à la discussion en nommant une équipe qui devançait les deux précédentes. Personnellement j'étais totalement perdue avec le quidditch, je ne savais même pas à quoi servait un vif d'or, qui semblait pourtant être importante pour eux. Après le repas, nous sommes allé dans un prêt, non loin de la forêt interdite, le soleil rayonnait en cette belle après midi de novembre. C'est en étant allongé dans l'herbe, avec le reste de la bande, que je remarquais les horribles cernes de Sirius, je me suis intéressée au cas de James pour comparé, puis Peter, ainsi que Remus, tout les quatre avaient une mine affreuse certainement due à un manque de sommeille. Ne voulant pas briser cet instant de calme, je me rallongea prés de Sirius, qui passa son bras par dessus mes épaules pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui. Peter et Remus étaient rentés au château pour nous laisser Sirius et moi, ainsi que Lily et James, qui bavardaient à l'écart. Passant doucement ma main sur son visage, j'effleurais le dessous de ses yeux, avant de démêler ses cheveux.

_ Tu as bien dormis cette nuit ? Demandai-je essayant d'être subtile.

_ Oula ça fait vieux couple ça.

Je sourie tout en continuant de passé mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

_ Sérieusement, tu as une mine fatigué, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit... expliquai-je décidé à avoir une réponse.

Il mit un peu de temps à répondre, comme s'il était en conflit intérieure pour savoir s'il me disait la vérité ou non.

_ On a... pas trop dormis avec les gars... en effet... dit-il avec précautions.

_ … Vous avez fait quoi..?

_ On est aller se balader dans la foret. M'avoua-t-il droit dans les yeux comme attendant de voir ma réaction.

_ Dans la foret... Foret, foret ? Demandai-je en me redressant.

_ Foret... foret.

_ Dans la foret, en pleine nuit... Moui, bien sûre logique. Dis-je ironiquement. Vous savez qu'il y a des loups-garous dans la foret.

Il rigola.

_ Oui on sait oui... dit-il.

J'étais perplexe, pourquoi rigolait-il, je savais il était plutôt fière de ses bêtises en générale mais là, c'était dangereux.

_ Donc ça ne choque que moi ?

Après un soupire moqueur il s'accouda sur le sol pour me faire face.

_ Viens ce soir, tu comprendras. Je pense que Lily le sait plus aussi, James est pas capable de tenir sa langue face à elle. Après tant d'année, on peut te faire confiance... dit-il pour lui même.

_ Elle ne m'a rien dit Lily en tout cas.

_ C'est un secret plutôt bien gardé on va dire.

Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais cela m'importait peu, j'allais avoir des éclaircissements le soir même. De plus ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais ce genres de détails sur les garçons, sans jamais avoir osé leurs demander quoi que ce soit, les réponses que j'obtiendrais seraient donc les bienvenues. Je leur avais, malgré moi, un de mes plus gros secret, ils pouvaient bien me dire ce qu'ils fabriquaient la nuit dans la foret...

_ Est-ce que tu peux te transformé en animal ? Demanda-t-il soudainement sérieux.

_ Oui mais... dis-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

_ Comme un animagus ?

_ Hum, oui, mais, je suis pas sensé...

_ Super. Me coupa-t-il en souriant.

Il fit une mou qui voulait sûrement dire ''t'inquiète paupiette'', mais je ne pue m'empêcher désormais d'appréhender, cette future rencontre. S'il me posait cette question ils devaient sûrement l'être aussi, mais pourquoi ? Allaient-ils me demander comment et pourquoi je l'était devenu ? Sirius n'avait pas eue l'air choqué en l'apprenant, s'en doutait-il déjà ? J'imaginais une quantité astronomique de possibilités, mais je restais cependant bloquée sur l'éventualité qu'ils ne se transforment en animal pour se battre, ce qui justifierait les cicatrices de Remus. Bien que cette éventualité soit peu probable, je ne pue m'empêcher de me faire du souci.

Le soir même je me levais, avant que la nuit ne tombe, pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par Sirius. Une fois sortie du dortoir, je découvris un couple de dernière année se bécotant à grand coup de langue à moitié allongés derrière le canapé de cuir noir. Une petite musique de font ambiançait leur échange pour le moins humide. Le plus discrètement possible, j'effectuais un mouliné du poignet, lançant un enchantement au dessus de leur tête. Il leur était désormais impossible de se concentrer sur quoique soit d'autre de leur activité actuelle. J'utilisais cet enchantement pour me concentré lors de mes révision, je le maîtrisais donc à la perfection, cependant ce sortilège avait sur moi l'effet d'amplifier mon attention, j'espérais donc qu'ils ne finissent pas l'un _dans_ l'autre. Je pue tout de même me hisser hors de la salle commune des Serpentard en toute sécurité, jusque dans la cour où James m'attendait impatient.

_ T'en as mit du temps, tu pensais que c'était un rendez-vous galant ou quoi ? Dit-il agressif.

_ Non, désolé, il y avait des gens dans la salle commune, j'ai due m'arranger avec un sort. Dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Où sont les autres ?

_ Sirius nous attend à la cabane. Viens dépêches toi. Dit-il en me tirant légèrement le bras.

_ Quel cabane ?

_ Tu verras, tu te transforme en quoi en générale ?

_ En lynx.

_ Ah bien, bien...

_ Pourquoi ? James, expliques !

Il ne dit plus rien à part la formule pour immobiliser le saule cogneur, du quel il s'approcha une fois le danger passé. Il me présenta le tronc de l'arbre, où on pouvait distinguer un énorme trou, dans le quel il m'invita à entrer.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle James...

Après un soupir exaspéré, il entra dans le trou pour me montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il se laissa glisser à l'intérieur, et m'appela. Je l'imita, et entra dans le trou, me laissant glisser à l'intérieur après avoir fermé les yeux. Une fois rouverts, je découvrit un énorme terrier qui donnait sur un long tunnel, pour finalement aboutir sur des marches en terre. James qui ne m'avait pas attendu, était déjà arrivé en haut, et m'invita à le suivre de nouveau. Une fois la porte passée, nous nous sommes retrouver dans une grande maison qui semblait être de travers. Nous montâmes jusqu'au dernier étage, pour y découvrir une chambre qui était dans un état désastreux. Sirius apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se précipita vers moi pour m'épousseter et m'examiner. Après son rapide bilan sur mon état il prit ma main.

_ Bon, ça risque d'être un choc et c'est jamais très agréable à voir, ni entendre d'ailleurs, du moins la première fois, après on s'habitue...

_ De quoi tu parles, Sirius, ça devient bizarre là.

_ N'est pas peur, ça va le stresser...

_ Stresser qui, dis-je hésitante, quoi ?

_ Remus, c'est... un loup-garou, on l'accompagne les nuits de pleines une, comme ça il est pas seul tu vois... et il ne tue personne. Dit-il amusé par sa réflexion.

_ Je vois... montre moi. Dis-je durement pour avoir une preuve.

Après une minutes d'hésitation, il n'emmena dans la chambre, où sur le lit, se trouvait Remus, transpirant, le visage en proie à une lute intérieur. Peter et James sortirent l'un après l'autre, Sirius m'entraîna dehors, suivi de Remus qui dégageait d'horrible bruit à peine humains. Nous nous sommes écartés, pour laisser de la place à Lupin qui commençait une transformation, son nez s'allongeait, ses jambes s'affinaient et grandissaient, il poussait des hurlement assourdissants. Malgré le spectacle insupportable qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Sirius, qui me tenait contre lui semblait attendre quelque chose venant de la pare de Remus. Lorsqu'il eu terminé sa transformation, la créature qui se trouvait sous mes yeux ne semblait ni humaine ni animal, un monstre se dressait sous mes yeux, seulement j'étais face à un monstre terrifié. Je voulu me défaire de l'emprise de Sirius pour m'avancer vers ce que croyais être mon ami, lorsque Sirius resserra son étreinte.

_ Il faut que tu te transformes. Maintenant. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je regardai autour de moi pour me rendre compte que Peter et James avaient laissés place à un rat hideux et à un immense cerf. Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir se transformer tant que je ne l'avais pas fait. Je me suis alors transformée. Lorsque ma transformation fut terminée, je vérifiais me concentrais sur chaque parties de mon corps pour vérifier que la transformation était complète. Des petites pattes blanches et touffues remplaçaient mes mocassins noirs en cuir. J'entendis Sirius me dire de le suivre, seulement je ne le trouvais pas. Seul un énorme chien noir aux yeux brillants se trouvait devant moi, il me lécha la figure, pour que je comprenne la situation, et il se mit à trottiner suivant les bois du cerf, qui lui même suivait le loup-garou. Fermant la marche, je pue découvrir la foret comme je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, de même que la cours du châteaux et ses alentours, ainsi que le village de Prés-au-Lard ; partagé entre la peur des dangers omniprésents, et l'excitation de l'interdit, nous avons passé la nuit à courir où bon nous semblait guidé par notre instinct animal. Ma seule déception à été de ne pas trouver de centaures, que je souhaitais rencontrer plus que n'importe quels autres créature. L'aurore arrivant nous retournâmes devant le saule cogneur, où nous avons retrouvés apparence humaine. Nos vêtement apparurent tout seuls, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Remus lui était allongé au sol, transpirant et... nue comme un vers. Je me suis retourné laissant le temps aux garçons de l'aider à se réveiller et s'habiller, une fois ressortis de derrière le tronc d'arbre, Sirius me rejoignit sur le rocher sur le quel je m'étais assise. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon, je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Alors ? T'en as pensé quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je tourna la tête pour le regarder, il avait l'air anxieux.

_ Eh bien, c'était... plutôt... je dirais... dis-je cherchant le mot adéquat.

_ J'ai compris. Dit-il en sourlagé.

_ Et vous faites ça depuis combien de temps ?

_ On l'a découvert en deuxième année, on a décidé d'apprendre et de devenir Animagi pendant bien 3 ans pour finalement ne réussir que depuis ce début d'année. Il est plus doux avec nous et on s'amuse bien... dit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

_ Je vois, et ça dure combien de temps ?

_ Deux jours tout au plus.

_ Tout les combien ?

_ Environ tout les mois.

_ D'accord, dis-je en bayant.

J'avais encore un millier de questions à lui poser, mais cette nuit m'avait épuisé. Nous sommes donc tous repartis au château en silence. Remus fuyait mon regard. James me précisa que Lily était au courant, mais qu'elle n'était jamais venue avec eux. Après deux heures de sommeil seulement, je retrouvais Ludovic dans la grande salle. Avant que je ne m'assailles il me tendit une biscotte, et me dévisagea.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh rien, tu es juste horrible... dit-il l'air inquiet mais un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Merci, c'est gentil, moi aussi je t'aime. Dis-je ironiquement.

_ Non sérieusement, tu as dormis cette nuit ?

_ Pas trop, j'ai... fais quelques cauchemars... mentis-je.

_ Bah dis donc. Tu devrais arrêter de faire des cauchemars, ça te rends très moche.

Ne rajoutant rien, je me contentais de boire mon chocolat chaud calmement. Lily s'assit à côté de moi à la table des Serpentards, et me fixa, suspicieuse.

_ La forêt, elle est belle la nuit hein. Chuchota-t-elle le tons plein de reproche.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Tu vas en forêt la nuit toi ? Dis-je tentant de l'embrouiller.

_ Tu as bien dormis ?

_ Elle est moche aujourd'hui hein ! Intervint Ludovic rieur.

_ Oui, je confirme. Sirius va...

Posant mes mains sur sa bouche je la poussais pour la faire sortir de la salle. Elle me regarda en croisant les bras.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir... en plus c'était vraiment bien tu sais... Dis-je pour me défendre avant d'être coupée.

_ Non, c'était dangereux ! Je lui avais dis de ne rien te dire, à toi et tes pulsion suicidaires.

_ Je n'ai pas de pulsions suicidaires. Dis-je étonnée.

Elle me regarda de haut, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

_ La fois où tu as voulue sauver un oiseau du haut de la tour d'astronomie, pour que finalement il te fasse presque tomber. Il y a aussi la fois où tu as faillis tomber du haut des escalier parce que tu avais oublier de mettre une chaussette et que tu as courue pour retourner dans ta salle commune avant de te prendre les pieds dans ta robe... Je continue ?

_ Non c'est bon, j'ai compris, mais il ne s'est rien passé, et tes exemples, je n'appelle pas ça des pulsions suicidaires mais des accidents, je n'ai pas failli _mourir_!

_ Ouf ! Dit-elle en élevant la voix. Pauvre Remus, il a due être si mal à l'aise...

C'est vrais que je n'avais pas pensé à cela la nuit dernière. Sa colère passée, nous sommes retournées dans la bibliothèque pour terminer les derniers devoirs qui nous restait à terminer. Les quatre garçons firent alors leur entrée dans la pièce, leurs têtes avait l'air toutes aussi fatiguées que la mienne. Lily fusillant Sirius du regard avant de partir dans une des allées pour ranger un livre. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de s'atteler à ses devoirs, très peu motivé. Nous étions tous complètement exténués, et Remus ne m'adressait aucun regard. Prise de culpabilité, je me mis à côté de lui le midi. L'air dure mais gêné, il me regarda comme attendant quelque chose, je lui fis alors un sourire compatissant, il ne me répondit pas et tourna la tête vers son assiette l'aire navré. J'interrogeai Sirius du regard, qui me répondit en haussant les épaules. Dans l'après midi, nous sommes allés nous promener à Prés-au-Lard. Sirius, James et Peter s'amusaient dans leur coin pendant que Remus restait à l'écart du groupe, j'en ai donc profiter pour aller lui parler :

_ Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandai-je sans le brusquer.

_ Bien, merci. Dit-il avant de marquer une longue pause. Je ne t'ai pas trop effrayé hier soir ?

_ Non, enfin je ne m'attendais pas à ça tu t'en doutes, mais ça va... dis-je doucement pour ne pas le vexer.

_ Quand tu vois ça pour la première fois en général c'est... dit-il en me regardant désolé.

_ Hmf... Tu n'as pas choisi... Et pour tout te dire j'ai crue voir une pare de remord en toi à la fin de ta transformation, Sirius m'a dit de me métamorphoser à ce moment, mais j'ai...

_ Il me reste une part d'humanité lorsque je suis avec eux, enfin c'est difficile à expliquer. Dit-il l'aire coupable.

_ Est-ce que tu souffres ?

Il hésita un instant à me répondre.

_ Oui.. Avoua-t-il le visage crispé.

_ J'imagine que Sirius ne t'avait pas laissé le choix, désolé si ça t'a gêné, je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir ça...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a demandé avant et il ne l'aurai pas fait s'il n'était pas certains de ta loyauté, de plus c'est pas comme si tu étais une inconnue. Je voulais juste m'assurer de ne pas t'avoir trop effrayée.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Dis-je en souriant, avant de passer amicalement mon bras par dessus ses épaules.

Nous nous sommes installé au pub miteux le ''Trois Balais'' accompagnés de Lily et James qui flirtaient, tout deux avec un sourire abrutissant accroché aux lèvres, tandis que Sirius et Peter se baladaient dans le village. Autour d'un chocolat chaud nous discutions de sa situation. Il semblait se détendre petit à petit, et répondait de plus en plus facilement à mes questions, ce qui me réjouissait. En temps que grande passionnée des créatures semi-humaines, les centaures ainsi que les loup-garous étaient un de mes sujet de conversation préférés et en avoir un en face de moi, un si proche ami qui plus est, c'était une chance inouïe de pouvoir éclaircir toutes mes interrogations, et j'en profitais.

_ Mais à partir de quel âge les transformations commencent-elles ? Sont-elles douloureuse ? Si oui, la douleur varie-t-elle selon certains critères comme l'âge, l'état psychologique de l'individue, ou même son genre ? Une filles est-elle plus dangereuses si la pleine lune tombe le jour de ses menstru...

_ Bon, déjà tu te calmes, bois ton chocolat et laisse moi parler ! Tu deviens hystérique. Dit-il à la fois amusé et agacé.

_ Oui mais c'est... commençai-je pour me justifier.

_ Non, tu te tais ! Dit-il l'air sévère. Les transformations commencent vers la fin de l'enfance et le début de l'adolescence si tu n'as pas été mordu, enfin j'imagine, sorte de puberté... C'est plutôt douloureux, tu sais les souvenirs restent très vagues. Pour les filles, est bien, je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas de filles loup-garou donc... Je ne sais pas. Dit-il finalement avant de prendre une gorgée de bière au beurre.

_ Je vois, donc tes cicatrices viennent de là ? Tu as été mordu ou griffé ? Parce qu'il faut être mordu ou griffé, ou les deux ? Demandai-je sans une once de délicatesse.

Il fit une grimace, comme mal à l'aise ou vexé.

_ Oui, un homme m'a mordu quand j'étais petit. La morsure suffit. Dit-il calmement.

J'acquiesçais doucement avant de boire à mon tour, observant de gros flocons de neiges tombé sur le sol qui devenait totalement blanc. Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques instants avant d'être rejoins par Sirius et Peter couvèrent de neige, ce dernier tenait deux petits paquets en papiers. Il nous tendit à Remus et moi les deux paquets, je découvris une sucette et toute sorte de confiserie venant de chez Honeyduks. S'étant assis à mon côté, je pouvais l'apercevoir du coins de l'œil, sautiller d'impatience en attendant notre réaction. Remus pour le remercier, se contenta d'un ''merci'' et lui offrit une bière au beurre. Pour ma pare je déposa un baisé sur sa joue dodue, qui rougie automatiquement. Je commençais ma sucette, mais à peine eu-t-elle touché ma langue qu'elle changea soudainement de goût et de couleur : elle était passé d'un rougeâtre, à une sorte de mauve et avait maintenant un goût de myrtille ; déconcerté j'interrogeais Peter du regard. Il me sourit réjouie.

_ C'est un sortilège, le goût change en fonction de ce que tu aimes, du coup la couleur aussi. C'est cool hein ! Dit-il tout fière.

_ C'est une excellente idée Peter, c'est super ! Dis-je impressionné par la performance du confiseur.

Il sorti alors deux autre paquets de son sac lorsque Lily et James firent leur apparition après être revenu d'une balade soudaine. Lily semblait ravie, autant que James, et cela bien avant d'avoir obtenue ce que Peter leur avait réservé. Jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius, je compris avec lui ce qui satisfaisait autant nos deux amis. Nous sommes finalement rentré au château pour le banquait du soir.

Au repas, une jeune filles de Serpentard tenta de faire la conversation avec moi, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, nous avons discuté de chose et d'autres en compagnie de Ludovic.

Pendant les quelques mois qui suivirent mes camardes Serpentards, s'étaient décidés à m'adresser la parole de manière amicale. Et quelques fois, j'accompagnais les garçons dans la forêt.''

Les trois jeunes adultes regardaient Jade attentivement, attendant la suite de chacune des ses paroles. Elle fit cependant une pose dans son récit, et se leva pour se diriger vers le balcon, tirant les rideaux. La grande pièce était maintenant illuminée entièrement par les rayons du soleils, dévoilant une immense armoire de verre protégeant une collection de figurines en cristal dansantes en rythme. Une vielle pendule sonna indiquant midi. C'est alors qu'une femme très âgée, habillé comme une servante du siècle dernier, apparue dans la pièce toute souriante. Elle fit une minuscule courbette pour saluer respectueusement les trois jeune gens avant de se mettre silencieusement au fourneaux. Jade se retourna, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

_ Les paquets de Peter étaient nos cadeaux de noël. S'il seulement il n'avait pas été aussi lâche... Je l'aimais bien ce petit, quel dommage. Il était parti pour l'Irlande cette année là, et il ne pourrai pas envoyer nos cadeaux... Je l'aimais bien pourtant... dit-elle songeuse.

_ Il a tué mes parents. Dit Harry, une sorte de rancœur dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant silencieusement le jeune homme.

_ Bien que ça ne soit pas totalement faux, ça ne change rien à son passé, il était très bien jusqu'en 80. Dit-elle sèchement avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil à l'allure présidentiel.

Harry n'ajouta rien, et prit un des cookies qui étaient posés sur la table depuis un moment. Hermione et Ron en fient de même avant d'écouter la suite du récit.

_ Beaucoup de choses se sont passé cette année là, autant positives que négatives. Elle s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

_ Le repas sera prêt dans 10 minutes madame. Annonça la vielle dame replète d'une voix douce.

_ Je... vais prendre un peu l'air... Annonça Jade, la voix mal assurée avant de se lever en direction du large couloir, le visage de marbre.

Elle disparue dans la pénombre et un bruit de porte retentit. Harry se releva pour s'étirer. Ron intrigué par l'armoire observa les petite figurines de cristal se chamailler gentiment. Hermione, porta quand à elle son attention sur la gouvernante qui s'activait dans la cuisine ouverte. La petite femme lui fit un large sourire bienveillant tout en continuant son activité.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Hermione.

Surprise par cette attention la femme hésita un moment, mais Hermione enleva doucement le couteau et l'oignon qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour achever sa tâche. Sans ajouter un mot, elles échangèrent un sourire, et la femme s'occupa de la cuisson de quatre steaks hachés de bœuf qu'elle broya à l'aide de sa baguette pour obtenir une viande haché. C'est à ce moment que Harry prit la parole :

_ Elle a l'air triste, dit-il peiné.

Ses amis ne répondirent que par un regard interrogateur.

_ Elle a beaucoup souffert de toutes ces histoires, précisa alors la vielle dame, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme cela auparavant, elle n'adressait plus la parole à personne, même pas à moi. Dit-elle tristement. Mais elle semble aller un peu mieux maintenant.

_ Ils semblaient être très proche avec Sirius. Fit remarquer Ron.

_ Ils étaient plus que proche... dit-elle d'une voix monotone, mais ce n'est pas tant sa mort qui l'a affecter, c'est de le perdre une deuxième fois, de perde Remus, et bien avant ça Lily, dit-elle la voix vacillante. Elle n'aime pas énormément de gens et très difficilement, mais ce qui est sûre c'est qu'ils étaient toute sa vie. Dit-elle avant d'intégrer les oignons en morceau à sa mixture.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit, et Jade réapparue dans la pièce. Elle semblait énervée, et invita d'un geste de la main ses convives à s'installer à table en boit noir qui encombrait la salle à manger. Ils prirent tous place sur les imposantes chaise en boit sombre, puis la vielle dame fit apparaître le service de table qui s'installa devant chacune des personnes attablés.

_ Merci Joris, joins toi à nous s'il-te-plais. Demanda Jade sans vraiment lui laisser une chance refuser.

Joris prit place et ils commencèrent le repas. Supportant visiblement très mal le silence pesant qui régnait, Jade actionna d'un coup de baguette, le tourne disque qui diffusa ''Open arms'' une balade du groupe de rock ''The Journey''. Elle changea du tout au tout d'expression, arborant un sourire chaleureux.

_ Fin du drama maintenant, on reprendra ça plus tard. Dites moi ce que vous êtes devenus depuis la dernière fois que vous ai vue.

Le trio, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction digne d'une bipolaire ne sue quoi dire. Ce fut Hermione qui se lança la première.

_ Est bien... nous sommes rentrés dans la vie active... Pour ma pare je travaille au ministère dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créature magiques.

_ Et nous sommes Aurors avec Harry, intervint Ron fière de lui.

Jade souris visiblement attendrie par cette réaction, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à la fin du repas. Joris débarrassa la table avant de partir à l'étage continuer son ménage. L'hôte prépara du thé pour les trois amis, et se fit un chocolat chaud. Posés dans le salon autour de la table basse de verre vert, ils revenaient petit à petit sur leur sujet de départ.

_ A votre avis, qu'aurai voulue faire mon père ? Demanda fébrilement Harry.

Jade après un rictus sympathique répondit :

_ Ton père avait bien assez d'argent pour se venter de ne pas avoir besoin d'un travail ! Dit-elle en rigolant toujours. Cela dit, s'il avait voulu en faire un ça aurai certainement été Auror, il aurai pue se venter d'avoir attrapé des super méchants comme ça ! Dit-elle rigolant de sa propre blague. Cependant je n'étais pas tant que ça porche de lui...

Harry souris timidement, mais il ne semblait pas apprécier cette remarque.

_ Ta maman, par contre, si seulement elle avait eu le temps... Je suis persuadé qu'elle aurai pue devenir Ministre, ou Directrice à Poudlard, elle était si douée... Avec Lily, Sirius et James, sans oublier Remus, nous étions sûrement les élèves les plus doués de notre génération. Nous aurions pue avoir le monde à nos pieds, elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, baisant légèrement la tête les lèvre pincées.

_ Vous nous racontez la suite de votre histoire ? Demanda Ron.

Elle leva la tête, lui souris et acquiesça.

* * *

Bon, bah voilà, fini ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il était bien, c'est un de mes moments préférés dans cette l'histoire.

Question :

Le personnage de Jade peut évoluer comment selon vous ?

Sa relation avec Sirius, Lily, et le reste du groupe ?

Que va-t-il arrivé dans le prochain chapitre ?

Merci d'avoir lue, _Inox_.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère que la longueur ne va pas vous dissuadé de la lire, car en effet, elle fait plus ou moins la taille des trois premiers chapitre... Donc c'est un peu long... Bref, dans ce chapitre, les fautes d'orthographes sont en corrections, donc l'indulgence est la bienvenue. L'histoire est plus fleur bleu que le précédant chapitre, cependant, il est important dans l'histoire et la relation de nos deux petits. Voilà, bref bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à e donner vos avis !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un hivers fleuri.

''La jeune fille de Serpentard m'appréciait de plus en plus, sans que ça soit réciproque. Elle parlait beaucoup trop inutilement et trop fort à mon goût. Un soir dans la salle commune elle parlait continuellement de mon frère et de sa nouvelle petit-amie.

_ Quel chanceuse cette fille... en même temps elle est vraiment belle... mais bon c'est frustrant quand même. Dit-elle le regard fixé sur le nouveau couple.

_ Isis, permet moi de te dire que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Dis-je espérant qu'elle se taise.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, et elle continua de parler toute seule pendant que je lisais mon manuel d'étude de runes. Je me contentais de hocher la tête lâchant quelque ''hum hum'' par-ci par-là, ne saisissant que quelque brides de son monologue :

_ Si beau... yeux clair... sans vouloir te vexer il est plus beau... t'avoir ignorer pour lui plaire... belle personne...

Je relevais la tête d'un coup, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, je m'intéressais un peu plus à son discourt.

_ Parce que c'est vrais que maintenant qu'il est prit, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de ne pas te parler. Et je crois que les garçons s'intéressent à toi à cause des hormones et du fait que tu sortes avec se Sirius, sorte de défi personnel j'imagine... dit-elle pensive avant que je ne la coupe.

_ Attends, répètes ça ? Lui ordonnai-je sentant mes cheveux verdir.

_ C'est un peu prétentieux de vouloir que je te répète que la moitié des garçons de serpentard te veulent ! Dit-elle surprise.

_ Mais pas ça idiote ! Arquai-je. Ce que tu as dis avant !

_ Calmos toi ! Dit-elle l'air hautain mais inquiet. J'ai simplement dit que je ne te parlais pas pour essayé d'avoir ton frère dans la poche, mais ça à jamais marché vue qu'il en a une autre. Dit-elle comme une évidence.

_ C'est complètement stupide !

_ Peut-être mais je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir fait, on a toutes essayé cette méthode, une seule à eue du succès visiblement. Dit-elle ne se rendant apparemment pas compte du ridicule de sa situation.

Ludovic qui avait assister à la scène était plié en deux et se tenait les cotes à force de rire. Je lui donnais un coup sur la tête avec mon livre avant de m'écarter de cette peste. Il me suivit et nous restâmes tout deux dans notre coin, lui à pouffer de rire en essayant de terminer un devoir, et moi lisant mon livre. Lorsque que je relevais la tête, Ludo avait posé la sienne sur mon épaules, et dormait paisiblement sa plume à la main et la bouche ouverte ; la salle commune était vide et la pendule annonçait minuit. Mon regard fini par tomber sur une tête brune qui dépassait du dossier du canapé. Je relevais la tête de Ludo pour la poser sur le mur, distraite je gardais le regard fixé sur la mystérieuse tête. Je m'avançais dans sa direction pour découvrir l'attrapeur de notre équipe de quidditch, Regulus Black, il était là, assis sur le canapé à observer le feu de cheminé crépiter. Je m'assis à côté de lui sans rien dire. Nous restâmes silencieux comme cela un petit moment.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Dis-je essayant d'entamer une conversation.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ton frère et ses copains ronflent. Dit-il visiblement agacé.

_ Oui je sais, dis-je répriment un sourire, tu n'as pas de bouchons d'oreille ?

Il tourna alors là tête pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les miens, comme s'il essayait de sonder mon esprit.

_ Non. Fini-t-il par déclarer.

Surprise je ne pue m'empêcher de lever un sourcil interrogateur, cette conversation me semblait tout à fait bizarre.

_ En tout cas, je vais aller dormir moi, désolé je t'aurai bien accompagnée dans ta nuit blanche, mais je n'ai pas envie... Bonne nuit Regulus. Dis-je finalement avant de repartir vers Ludovic.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque j'entrepris de porter Ludovic, il se retourna faisant dépasser le haut de se tête du canapé, m'observant par dessus le dossier, le regard moqueur.

_ Laisse je vais m'occuper de le ranger. Dit-il finalement au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à soulever le colosse qui me servait de meilleur amis.

_ Le ranger ? Répétai-je, ce n'est pas un balais, dis-je vexé, je vais le faire.

Il n'ajouta rien, je me retournais écrasée par la montagne de muscle que je traînais jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, j'entendis un bruit de tissus frotter sur du cuir, Regulus s'était allongé. Une fois couché dans son lit, Ludovic qui semblait prendre connaissance tout en continuant de rêver, sourit bêtement, et me serra fortement dans ses bras.

_ T'es une amie géniale, je t'aime beaucoup. Dit-il faiblement avant de me relâcher, toujours un sourire vague et stupide aux lèvre puis il serra une peluche rose informe entre ses gros bras.

Je tapotais affectueusement la tête du gros molosse avant de retourner dans mon dortoir. Toutes les autres filles dormaient, je sentis un créature poilue et chaude me caresser la jambe, je prit alors la chose en question dans mes bras. L'animal colla affectueusement sa tête contre ma joue.

_ Alors Salem, tu ne dors pas encore ? Chuchotai-je.

L'intéressé me répondit par un discret miaulement aigu. Après avoir enfiler un pull, je m'enfouis sous ma couette, mon chat avança furtivement de mes pieds pour finalement arriver dans mon cous, ronronnant comme un fou. Je m'endormis paisiblement bercée par le rythme du chat et sa chaleur. Le lendemain matin, le professeur Slughorn nous réveilla comme tous les matins par une mélodie qui finissait par devenir insupportable au bout de cinq ans. Je me suis préparé comme à mon habitude, puis je rejoignis Ludovic qui m'attendait dans la salle commune. Son amie Glingal nous rejoignit sur le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Ludovic ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui poussait Glingal à rester avec nous, ce qui m'étonnait compte tenue du comportement qu'il avait eue à propos de Sirius et moi. Arrivée à la l'entrée de la grande salle j'aperçus Sirius et James en grande conversation. James s'arrêta de parler visiblement exaspéré puis tourna la tête dans ma direction, il me fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un signe de main frénétique, Sirius regarda par dessus son épaule et me fit un sourire ravageur accompagné pour sa pare d'un clin d'œil ainsi que d'une cascade avec ses doigts en guise de signe de main. Lily était plongée dans un livre moldu et ne releva donc pas la tête. Remus et Peter étaient occupés à griffonner un bout de parchemin déjà mal au point. Après le déjeuner nous avions cours de potion, le professeur Slughorn parlait énormément, mais c'était toujours intéressant, ce jour là il nous demanda de préparer un _Filtre de Paix._ Mon frère qui se trouvait juste à côté de la table de Sirius et James ne cessait de ricaner en regardant simultanément ces dernier, qui eux me regardaient exaspérés. Je n'avais pas encore eue de temps de parler à Sirius, Ludovic me demandait toujours de vérifier son travail avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Au bout de la 7ème étape, je le regardait les sourcils froncés, essayant de prendre un air menaçant.

_ Tu devras te débrouiller tout seul aux B.U.S.E., tu le sais ça... dis-je portant finalement les points sur mes hanches.

_ Je sais, dit-il coupable, mais je préfère être sûre.

_ Eh bien sois sûre sans moi ! Dis-je rapidement inquiète de réussir ma potion.

Il ne semblait pas avoir bien comprit ce que je venais de dire, mais je devait vite incorporer l'essence d'ellébore, je ne prêta donc plus attention à se qui se passait autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un des amis les plus stupides de Jefferson renverse son chaudron sur la robe de son voisin. Le professeur affolé se précipita sur la pauvre victime, qui gémissait bruyamment de douleur, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. James et Sirius mourraient silencieusement de rire dans leur coins, ce qui leur attira les foudres de l'élément perturbateur, qui s'avança vers eux d'un air menaçant. Sirius sorti sa baguette mais il était déjà soulever par le col de quelque centimètres du sol par la bête immonde qui servait de sbire à mon frère. Frère qui lui s'avança d'un air conquérant dans la direction de mes amis, James sorti à son tour sa baguette, mais le monstre qui tenait Sirius et qui faisait trois fois sa taille, le poussa violemment contre le mur. Jefferson eue juste le temps de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, avant que je ne lance un sort pour éloigner le monstre de Sirius, James lui sauta dessus pour le frapper, et une bagarre commença, James contre l'ami de Jeff' et Sirius fou de rage, tenait mon frère sous son bras. James était dans un piteux état lorsque le professeur arriva, séparant les intéressés d'un coup de baguette, et enlevant par la même occasion 20 points à chacun des élèves concernés. La fin du cour sonna et Lily vient à moi pour aller à l'infirmerie, où se trouvait James qui faisait soigner ses bleus. Sirius semblait toujours énervé mais lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me regarda et sourit difficilement. Une fois James soigné nous sommes allés dans la cours prendre l'air. Mais il était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours et Ludovic m'attendait pour aller dans la salle du professeur Binns. J'embrassais Sirius et fit un signe de main au reste du groupe avant de partir. Comme le reste des élèves de l'école, je m'endormais presque durant ce cours qui était interminable et profondément ennuyant. Au moment ou je commençais à fermer les yeux, la sonnerie retenti et nous partîmes tous du cours en courant presque. Je rejoignis la cours pour y retrouver ma petite bande qui se trouvait sur un des bancs de pierre avec Lily. Ils bavardaient vivement à propos de la bagarre du cours de potion.

_ Ils nous ont attaqués les premiers, on ne va pas se laisser faire par ces imbéciles quand même. Protesta James à l'attention de Lily.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison, en plus on a perdu 40 points à cause de vos bêtises ! Dit-elle rugissante de colère.

_ Oui c'est vrais ça, intervins-je après avoir posé mes affaires, je vais avoir du boulot pour rattraper tout ces points.

_ De toute façon, même avec 40 point de retirés, on gagne à chaque fois ! Rétorqua Remus.

_ Pas cette année mon chère, cette fois c'est la guerre ! Dis-je en brandissant le point en signe de révolte.

_ Je confirme, c'est la guerre. Marmonna Sirius pensif.

Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de cette remarque, j'en fis donc de même et entama une nouvelle conversation :

_ Vous faites quoi pour les vacances de noël ?

_ Sirius reste chez moi pour toutes les vacances. Annonça James comme fière de lui même.

_ Je vais passé Noël avec ma famille, mais on ne le fête qu'une semaine après noël, logique n'est-ce pas... marmonna Lily qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la raison de cette organisation.

_ Je vais passé les vacances chez ma grand-mère en Écosse. Annonça à son tour Remus.

_ Et toi ? Demanda Peter.

_ Je vais rester chez moi, Ludovic va venir quelques temps je crois.

James sursauta.

_ Ton oncle ne va-t-il pas faire cette soirée la veille du réveillon cette année ? Demanda-t-il tout excité.

_ Si... dis-je peinée.

Ces soirée étaient encore plus ennuyantes que les cours du professeur Binns. Le seul point positif était que la nourriture était à couper le souffle, et que cette année, j'étais chargée de l'ambiance musical. La famille Potter était toujours invités, de même que la famille Ludovic (Balfour), cependant ce dernier avait toujours refusé d'y assister, sauf cette année. James aimait beaucoup aller à ces soirée, il dévorait à chaque fois la moitié du buffet, et finissait au milieu de la piste de danse, entouré de ses ''fans'' auprès des quelles il se ventait d'être un excellent sorcier, en démontrant bien évidemment ses propos par de splendides enchantements. J'avais demandé à Lily de venir cette année, Sirius aussi allait y assister.

Durant la dernière semaine de cours avant de partir en vacances, Sirius et Jefferson s'était déjà lancés une bonne centaines d'insultes, frôlant à chaque fois une confrontation musclé, mais Jeff' qui était ridiculement gringalet se débrouillait toujours pour y échapper. Malgré cela la semaine passa très vite et nous rentrâmes très vite chez nous. Mes parents étaient venues nous chercher Jefferson, sa petite amie, Ludovic et moi. À l'entrée du manoir, Joris nous attendait et elle s'occupa des affaires des invités. Dés le premier jour nous nous sommes atteler à nos devoir, et dans la même nuit nous avions terminer la totalité. Je décidais d'aller chercher James et Sirius pour aller se balader dans la forêt comme à notre habitude. Ludovic assurait mes arrières quand je m'occupais d'escalader le mur qui menait à la fenêtre de James. Une fois difficilement arrivé à destination, je surpris une conversation me concernant entre Sirius et James, je ne pue m'empêcher d'écouter discrètement :

_ Je ne le supporte plus, vraiment, il va finir en poudre ! Menaça la voix de Sirius.

_ Il dit n'importe quoi, tu le connais, et tu connais encore mieux Jade, il veut juste vous éloigner. Le rassura James d'un tons détaché.

_ Peut-être, mais en attendant elle est constamment avec son blondinet bodybuildé.

_ C'est son seul ami de serpentard, il est pas méchant... d'ailleurs je crois l'avoir vue avec une fille l'autre jour, sorti James distrait.

Sirius n'ajouta rien, mais je l'entendis grommeler.

_ Elle va sûrement arriver, informa James. Et il y a des chances qu'il y est Ludovic...

Sirius grogna et je l'entendis se rapprocher de la fenêtre, j'entrepris de redescendre pour paraître arriver tout juste, cependant mon pied glissa, et je laissa échapper un petit couinement, Sirius passa la tête par la fenêtre les yeux ronds, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en me voyant accrocher aux branches par le bras, essayant de ramener mes jambes le plus haut possible.

_ Tu ressembles à une grenouille. Dit-il amusé.

_ Aide moi donc au lieu de te moquer !

Il rigola avant de tendre le bras pour m'attraper et me tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre, lorsque son regard tomba sur Ludo, il soupira agacé, je ne fis pas de remarque et le remercia.

_ Vous venez ? Demandai-je enjouée.

_ Tu n'as pas fais tout ces efforts pour redescendre juste après quand même. Ironisa James.

_ Si, enfin à la base je ne comptais pas rentrer dans ta chambre, précisai-je. Hum, Ludovic nous attend en bas... insistai-je scrutant le visage impassible de Sirius. Si vous ne venez pas ce n'est pas grave hein, on va quand même aller se balader, mais...

_ On arrive, dépêches toi James. Me coupa Sirius.

Ma remarque avait fait son petit effet, et Sirius empoigna violemment sa veste avant de l'enfiler en passant par la fenêtre. James fit de même, l'air désespéré par le comportement de son amis. Il me tendit la main solennellement et je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant que Sirius soit descendue. Il s'écarta et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sauta dans le vide, atterrissant violemment au sol Sirius s'avança vers moi voyant que je vacillait dangereusement. James sauta à son tour pour atterrir au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ludovic lança un splendide sourire dentifrice à James, qui lui rendit. Sirius passa son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui dévisageant Ludovic à la volée. Nous sommes allez dans la clairière, James se montrait étonnement indulgent avec Ludo, mais lorsque je m'approchais de Ludovic, Sirius s'interposer immédiatement et s'introduisait dans nos conversations. Ce comportement, bien que flatteur devenait pesant et très agaçant, mais je pris sur moi, espérant que ça ne soit qu'une passade. Au bout de quelques heures passées dans le village, James rentra chez lui, et Ludovic me demanda de le ramener pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher. Une fois arrivé devant ma fenêtre de chambre, que j'avais au préalable laissé entre ouverte, Ludovic escalada le mur, puis Sirius me donna un baisé sur le front en guise de bonne nuit, toujours son aire renfrogner sur le visage. Je le dévisageais pendant un moment. Pensait-il réellement que je suivrais Ludovic à chacun de ses pas, le laissant seul. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions passé un moment seul tout les deux, je ne voulais pas passer à côté.

_ Je fais assez confiance à Ludovic pour lui confier ma chambre pour un moment. Dis-je tout en plaçant ma mains dans la sienne.

_ Tu ne vas pas te coucher alors ? Demanda-t-il soudain intéressé.

_ Non je vais rester avec toi, enfin si tu veux bien parce que...

_ Viens. Me coupa-t-il en tirant ma main.

Je savais parfaitement où nous allions. La forêt se rapprochait et rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes au milieux de grands sapins et autres arbres au tronc imposant. Éclairé par le clair de lune, on pouvait distinguer une petite clairière. Il s'allongea au milieu et m'invita à l'imiter, ce que je fis. Nous sommes rester un moment comme ça à regarder les étoiles et discuter dans le calme. Cependant ce calme fut interrompue par l'apparition d'un flocon de neige qui se déposa sur le bout de mon nez, un deuxième s'installa sur la lèvre inférieure de Sirius, et soudainement une colonie entière de flocon descendirent du ciel, virevoltent au gré du vent dans le ciel de la clairière. Rapidement une nappe de neige recouvrait le sol. Nos deux corps enlacés dessinaient notre silhouette dans le blanc immaculé, une douce et agréable fraîcheur s'installa dans mon corps lorsque je ferma les yeux. Nous étions totalement recouvert de neige lorsque que le soleil nous réchauffa de ses rayons. Je découvrit alors Sirius qui dormait paisiblement le visage tourné vers le mien. Ses cheveux, blanchis par la neige qui commençait à fondre, se battaient au rythme du vent, et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte laissait échappé une fine buée. Le soleil m'éblouissait, je regardait l'heure pour me rendre compte que je devait être partie dans une heure et demi. Doucement je replaçait les cheveux de Sirius, et se réveilla doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira à la manière d'un chat.

_ Je dois aller à Londres ce matin, dis-je en me redressant.

Il se releva et tendit la main pour m'aider.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ? Demanda-t-il alors que nous marchions pour sortir de la forêt.

_ Je dois aller acheter une robe pour demain soir... Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je crois que je n'aurai pas trop le choix, les parents de James m'obligeront à y aller de toute manière. Avoua-t-il amusé.

La rancœur qu'il pouvait éprouver pour moi la veille semblait s'être totalement estompé à présent.

Ce fut après une douce étreinte qu'il reparti chez James, et que je rentrais dans ma chambre. Ludovic était affaler sur mon lit, les bras en crois et la bouche grande ouverte, un léger filet de bave coulant le long de sa joue. Il sursauta en s'essuyant la bouche quand je refermais bruyamment la fenêtre.

_ Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? Demanda-t-il toujours endormi.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, puis me dirigea vers la porte du couloir pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois propre, je retournais dans ma chambre ou je découvris Ludovic assis en tailleur sur mon lit, qui m'attendait tout habiller et souriant. Nous sommes aller prendre le petit déjeuner que Joris nous avait préparé. Mon père entra dans la cuisine peu de temps après nous, malgré son visage encore endormi, c'était un bel homme, ses yeux d'un vert menthe au lait, dont nous avions hériter faisaient ressortir ses cheveux noir corbeau malheureusement grisonnant. Derrière ses traits sévères, se cachait un homme très doux et drôle. Il nous adressa un sourire avant de se plonger dans son journal. Ma mère entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle avait le don d'être toujours parfaitement... parfaite. Ses yeux bleus clairs s'accordaient parfaitement avec le blond platine de ses longs cheveux raides. Contrairement à mon père elle avait un visage dure et sévère qui reflétait exactement sa personnalité. C'était une femme très intelligente, cependant elle était très axée sur ses idées, et ne cherchait pas à comprendre les autres. Je n'ai jamais pue comprendre pourquoi mon père l'avait épousé, il était son totale opposé : c'était un homme à la générosité débordante, il respirait la joie de vivre, et était la personne la plus empathique que j'ai pue rencontrer. Chacun d'eux avaient leur favoris, ma mère mettait mon frère sur un piédestal, et chouchoutait ma petite sœur comme si elle était une pierre précieuse. Cependant mon père lui ne jurait que par moi, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, il était la seul personne que je supportais dans cette famille. Malgré mon _amour_ envers eux j'étais contrainte de vivre en leur compagnie et d'assister à ces soirées mondaines dont ils raffolaient tant. Ma mère malgré le nombres astronomique de reproches qu'elle me faisait, s'entêtait à m'acheter un nombre incroyable de vêtements, en particulier pour ces soirées. Nous sommes donc allé au chemins de traverse ce jours là, où nous avons déposé Ludovic auprès de ses parents. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pue décider de ma tenue, bien que je sois tout de même contrainte de porter une robe. Ma sœur souhaitait me voir habiller comme ''une princesse'', elle me proposa donc plusieurs robes se ressemblant toutes, pour la plupart rose bonbon avec de gros voiles de coton, de tulle et de mousseline. Ma mère elle désirait me voir dans une robe moulante, courte et décolleté, rouge de préférence. Mon père aurait certainement voulue me voir porter une robe de none, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer à chacune des robes potentielles. Mon frère lui était en pleins supplice : sa petite amie s'extasiait sur toutes les robes que j'essayais, et faisait les louange de mes légères courbes qu'elle enviait tant. Elle s'était acheté une belle robe longue et souple en satin rose pâle ; qu'elle accompagnait d'un voile assortit. Ce n'est qu'a la fin de la journée que je rentrais dans la boutique ''Gaichiffon'', où après avoir essayé deux robes beaucoup trop courte ou trop moulante, je tombait sur _la_ robe. Un unique exemplaire traînait dans un coins du magasin. Malgré son étonnement la vendeuse me l'apporta derrière le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Lorsque j'en ressorti, ma sœur et mon père semblait avoir perdus les articulations de leur mâchoire qui semblait pouvoir tomber au sol à tout moment. Ma mère eu un simple sourire en coin. Laurelin, la petite amie de mon frère explosa presque. Après avoir payé la vendeuse un galion, une mornille et vingts noises, nous avons croisée les parents de James accompagné de leur fils et de Sirius, nos parents échangèrent alors quelque banalités.

_ Qu'est ce que tu cache dans ton gros panier ? Demandèrent Sirius et James d'une même voix.

_ Rien du tout, menti-je.

_ Elle veut te faire la surprise je crois, chuchota James à l'oreille de Sirius.

_ Je ne peux pas voir maintenant ? Demanda Sirius en tirant légèrement le sac.

Je résistais difficilement avec ma petite force, avant d'être sauvé par mon père qui m'appela pour partir. Nous sommes rentré au manoir dans la voiture où régnait une euphorie que je trouvais ridicule et épuisante.

Le reste de la soirée avait été plutôt agréable, je passait la soirée chez mon oncle qui m'avait demander de lui apporter les vinyles que j'avais préparé pour la musiques. Il semblait satisfait de mes goûts musicaux, qui ne contenaient que des albums de groupes de rock moldu. Le seul point positif que je trouvais à ces soirées -mis à part la nourriture- c'était le fait que ma famille n'acceptait que des familles de ''sang-pure'' qui respectaient les moldus. C'est certainement pourquoi les Blacks et les Malfoys n'avaient jamais étaient invités, ce qui nous offrait leur plus profonde rancœur. Cependant la famille du côté de mon père, qui organisait la fête, invitait systématiquement la famille du côté de ma mère, qui pour la plupart, ne partageaient pas ce point de vue. Cela-dit, jamais personne n'avait osé créer quelque conflit que ce soit à une des soirée de mon oncle, de peur de terribles représailles. La nuit fut très calme, jusqu'à ce que Joris entre dans ma chambre.

_ Mademoiselle j'ai quelque... dit-elle avant de s'interrompre en m'apercevant à moitié endormie sur mon lit. Mademoiselle, je voulais vous offrir ceci, mais je vous expliquerai son utilité demain matin, navrés Mademoiselle.

Joris me tendit un petit tube noir qui ressemblait à un tube de rouge à lèvre. Je le pris et le posa sur ma table de chevet, elle ne me dit rien de plus et repartie.

Je fus tardivement réveillé par l'agitation qui régnait dans chaque pièce de l'immense bâtisse. Lily était arrivée chez James, mais avait décidé de se préparée et de partir avec moi à la soirée. Elle était allongée sur mon lit, observant la préparation. Elle avait choisi une splendide robe de satin pourpre fluide à manche longues, qui mettaient parfaitement ses hanche en valeur et qui allait à la perfection avec ses cheveux. Lorsque je me suis présentée devant elle, elle se redressa en observant de plus prêt chaque centimètres carrés de la robe. Une magnifique robe en soie verte sapin, du style des année 60, elle m'arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et possédait un décolleté bateau légèrement ouvert dans le haut du dos. J'enfilais avec ceci des sandale _Mary-Jane_ noir que Lily m'avait offert un mois plus tôt pour mon anniversaire. Joris est entrée à se moment là, elle ne dit rien mais un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle me tendit le tube que j'avais posé sur ma table de chevet la nuit précédente.

_ Vous devriez le porter, c'est un rouge à lèvre... Ma mère me l'a donné, et comme je n'est pas de fille, je vous le lègue à vous, mademoiselle. Dit-elle fébrile en attendant ma réponse.

Je ne sue quoi lui dire, je lui répondis donc par un sourire, avant de répandre le produit sur mes lèvre déjà très rouge de nature.

_ Ne débordez pas, cela se verra autrement...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela se verrai, puisque rien ne se produisit, bien que le bâton était de couleur noir, le rouge à lèvre était totalement transparent une fois appliqué. Je la regardait, imitée par Lily, attendant une explication. Joris resta le regard fixé sur mes lèvre, lorsque tout d'un coup elle parut toute satisfaite.

_ Voilà, regardez dans le miroir, mademoiselle ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un bond.

Je me précipitais devant la glace pour découvrir que mes lèvre prenaient une couleur rougeâtre presque prune, très foncé. Joris ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, cela devait être normal, la couleur me plaisait énormément mais j'appréhendai la réaction de mon entourage.

_ Ce n'est pas un petit peu sombre ? Demandai-je à Lily septique.

_ Sombre ? Mais, Jade, c'est rouge pétant... ce n'est pas sombre, c'est juste splendide... dit-elle toute excitée.

_ Mais non, c'est prune, la couleur est presque noir... dis-je abasourdie.

_ Vous avez toutes les deux raison, la couleur change selon qui le regarde, ce rouge à lèvre fait en sorte que la couleur plaise à la personne qui le regarde. Vous Jade, vous le voyez prune parce que vous trouvez ça beau, Lily elle, vous préférera avec une couleur plus clair mais plus puissante, quand à moi je le vois lavande. C'est... magique... Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et le regard étincelant.

_ C'est brillant Jo' merci beaucoup ! Je le mettrai tout le temps ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras malgré elle.

Lily, sous mon ordre, le porta aussi, je la voyais porter un sublime rouge vif, légèrement sombre. Nous descendîmes toute deux, après avoir mit en ordre quelques détailles d'accessoires, parée d'une cape et d'une étole noire pour ma pare. Mon oncle habitait dans notre village, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus, nous faisions la réception dans un jardin privée qui lui appartenait.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, nous nous retrouvâmes face à une clôture de roseaux noir, où au milieu trônait, en guise d'entrée, une gigantesque arche de roseaux ornée d'acacia rose et jaunes ainsi que d'amarantes rouges brun. Certaines tiges étaient blanche, et lorsque nous nous sommes approchés de l'arche, elles formaient un message de bienvenue, écrit en français, disant : '' _Bienvenues à la famille De Crussol - Gouskov, au bal de noël de la famille De Crussol._ ''. Le major d'homme de mon oncle nous attendait derrière l'arche, nous demandant de nous identifier.

_ Votre nom ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix de faux bourgeois.

_ Enfin Claude, vous nous connaissez...

_ Je ne fais pas de favoritisme Monsieur De Crussol. Votre nom je vous pris.

_ ... De Crussol François... Frère de Bertr...

_ Je sais qui vous êtes monsieur, entrez. Dit-il finalement.

Ce vieux monsieur avait toujours aimé embêter les gens, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il semblait sortir d'une autre dimension. Personne à part lui ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, c'était un drôle de vieux monsieur, autant psychologiquement que physiquement : ses joues étaient rondes, mais son visage était allongé, son ventre était tout plat, mais il avait de petits bourrelets de graisse un peu partout sur le reste du corps, ses cheveux ne grisonnaient pas normalement, le gris partait du sommet de son crâne pour finalement se dégrader sur un châtain clair autour de son visage. Il avait toujours une tête renfrognée, le menton tellement relevé qu'il semblait fermer les yeux pour nous regarder. Il s'écarta pour nous laisser passé en déployant un sourire forcé qui aurai effrayé n'importe quel enfant. Un chemin de rose blanche à l'allure gelées s'étendait devant nous, jusqu'à une immense bâtisse datant du 18eme siècle au style très français. Devant, une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche semblable à une couverture de glace, qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur du jardin, en un arc de cercle. Au milieu de cet arc, une marque de givre argenté formait un cercle qui contrastait avec le reste du gazon vert foncé. Personne de normalement constitué n'aurai pue critiquer la beauté de ce lieu. Mon oncle avait le chique pour décorer somptueusement ses soirées mondaines, en particulier celle de noël. Quatre familles étaient déjà présentent, le parc était donc remplit d'un bon tiers, une vingtaine de personnes l'encombraient. La foule, bien trop importante à mon goût, s'écarta pour laisser un homme immense, s'avancer vers nous.

_ François ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Bertrand, mon frère comment vas-tu ? Tu as vraiment réussis ta décoration cette année, c'est somptueux ! Dit-il avant de l'enlacer violemment en s'embrassant les joues.

_ Oh tu trouves ? Hurmf. Dit-il faussement septique. Je trouve aussi ! Du génie n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il le visage rayonnant. Comment va le reste de ma merveilleuse famille ?

Il s'avança pour embrasser d'une vigoureuse bise ma mère, puis mon frère plus solennellement, ainsi que ma sœur, pour finalement s'avancer vers moi.

_ Oh, jolie Jade, la plus splendide des Crocus ! Dit-il avant de me faire un baise-main. Mais qui est cette magnifique Camélia ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Lily.

_ Non, moi je m'appelle Lily... dit-elle les joue rouges.

_ Il aime parler en langage de fleurs... lui chuchotai-je.

_ Lily ?

_ Evans.

_ Je ne connais pas votre famille, seraient-ils des obsédés du sang-pure ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_ Oh non, enfin ma sœur le serait certainement, mais dans le monde moldu, ma famille est moldu... expliqua-t-elle.

_ MON DIEU ! Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Une née moldu, quel bonheur ! Mettez vous à votre aise, mangez autant que vous voulez, vous êtes ici chez vous ! Dit-il en la secouant d'une manière qui se voulait affectueuse, sous le regard exaspéré de ma mère et de mon frère.

Il rajusta sa veste de smoking, replaça sa fleur de citronnier, passa sa grande main blanche dans se cheveux noir ébène, nous fit son plus beau sourire, et tourna les talons pour accueillir la famille Balfour. Ludovic, une fois passé l'épreuve de mon oncle couru pour nous retrouver, saluant au passage d'une courbette mes parents.

_ Il m'a traité de Cornouiller, il est saint d'esprit ? Demanda-t-il comme vexé.

_ Il va très bien... dis-je doutant de mes propres mots, il aimes parler en comparant chaque personne à des fleurs. Il porte une fleur de Citronnier, l'enthousiasme. Les Camélia représentent la perfection et le charme, et le Cornouiller... je crois la stabilité.

_ Et toi ? Comment t'a-t-il appelé ? Demanda Ludovic.

_ Crocus, il m'appelle comme ça depuis ma naissance, ça ne doit être qu'un simple surnom affectif, je n'en connais pas la signification, je ne suis même pas certaine que ça soit une fleur...

Une autre famille de sorcier, venait d'arrivé. Une femme replète aux cheveux blonds, un homme aussi haut que large, ainsi qu'un jeune homme qui paraissait capable de soulever un bœuf, s'avançaient vers nous d'un air hautain. Le jeune homme s'appelait Ursule La Brosse, son visage était le visage le plus rectangulaire qui pouvait exister sur terre, ses yeux noir sans vie lui donnaient un air bovin, et son sourire qui se voulait charmeur rendait son visage plus stupide qu'autre chose. Il tendit sa main vers moi en s'inclinant pour pouvoir me faire un baise-main, après un regard insistant de la pare de ma mère, je tendis ma main, et la retira à l'instant où il eu fini de répandre sa bave mal-odorante dessus. Ma mère affectionnait tout particulièrement ce garçon, et aurai voulue me voir l'épouser, elle était cependant la seule à être de ce point de vue, même mon frère refusait de me voir à son bras, trouvant cela déshonorant pour notre famille. Mon père quand à lui ne pouvait pas le supporter, il était encore plus prétentieux que James, et sa famille n'était invitée à notre soirée que grâce à leurs ancêtre français, autrement ils étaient le total opposé de nos valeurs familiales. Certainement la raison pour la quelle ma mère les aimait tant.

Mis à part les avances terriblement gênantes d'Ursule, la soirée n'était pas trop désagréable. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure après l'arrivée de tout les invités que la famille Potter arrivait enfin. La mère de James était une belle femme au teint quelque peu basané et aux cheveux caramels, ses beaux yeux marrons verts lui donnait un air de déesse indienne, elle était toujours sublime et ce soir là elle portait une magnifique robe en velours de soie blanche ornée de pierres précieuses ; quant à son père, bien qu'il est une quarantaine d'année, son visage pâle avec quelque chose d'envoûtant, on aurait pue le comparer à une Velane au masculin, et aux cheveux noirs, il était grand, mince mais musclé et portait un costume de sorcier gris-noir. James était lui aussi très bien habillé, comme à chaque fois, son petit sourire satisfait le rendait quelque peut hautain, la robe de sorcier était simple mais le mettait parfaitement en valeur. À son côté se trouvait Sirius, habillé d'un costume noir, une fleur d'aubépine avait été glissée dans sa poche, et comme James ses cheveux semblaient avoir subis une tentative vaine pour les discipliner. Ils s'avancèrent à l'unis sons dans la direction des autres invités, qui les observaient impressionné par leur prestance. James rayonnait, et lorsqu'il aperçue Lily il trébucha presque. Sirius lui semblait me chercher du regard, mais il ne pouvait pas me voir, malgré mes hauts talons, ma taille miniature me permettait de me faufiler et de me cacher parmi les invités.

_ Fleamont ! Euphemia ! Mes amis, comment allez-vous ? Hurla mon oncle en se précipitant vers les nouveaux venus.

_ Bertrand, lança le père de James en enlaçant mon oncle visiblement enchanté de le voir.

_ Oh Euphemia quel splendide Renoncule vous faites !

_ Je le prend comme un compliment, lança-t-elle en tendant la main pour obtenir son baise-main.

Bertrand se tourna maintenant vers James sur qui il posa ses deux longues et fines mains de chaque coté du visage en le secouant.

_ Rah ! Un beau jeune homme, un beau Laurier, je vous le dis. Affirma-il comme si tout le monde comprenait ce qu'il disait.

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius qu'il dévisagea longtemps. Celui-ci soutenait son regard sans ciller, impassible, mais rayonnant.

_ Je ne vous connais pas... vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirius hésita, me cherchant du regard. Je me suis précipité vers le tourne disque pour lancer de la musique. Si mon oncle apprenait le nom de famille de Sirius, avant qu'il ne connaisse sa situation, une énorme colère le frapperai, et je n'osais imaginer ce qui pourrai en suivre. Juste au moment où Sirius eu prononcé son prénom, je lançais enfin le vinyle de Queen qui diffusa instantanément une balade qui attira l'attention. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans ma direction pour certaines amusées, d'autres outrées. Je pris un air désinvolte et saisis un verre.

_ Trêve de bavardages, buvons ! Lançais-je espérant que cela suffise à les distraire.

Il levèrent tous en cœur leur verre en souriant et se mirent à bavarder par petits groupes. Je m'avançais dans la direction de Sirius qui me regardai à la fois admiratif et interrogateur. Je le pris dans mes bras et approcha mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui expliquer la situation.

_ Il déteste ta famille... Obsession du sang-pure, il ne supporte pas.. dis-je doucement.

_ Oh... il tendit la main vers mon oncle pour se présenter. Sirius Black monsieur, seul membre de cette famille normalement constitué, respectant les moldu ainsi que les nées moldu. Dit-il d'une traite comme s'il récitait un texte.

_ Ravis de l'entendre jeune homme, bienvenue. Dit alors mon oncle avant de lui serrer la main.

Il retourna s'occuper de ses invités en m'adressant un clin d'œil et je ne le revis presque plus de la soirée. Lily et James roucoulaient dans leur coin pendant que Ludovic Sirius et moi, nous décidions de nous attaquer au buffet.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans les mains Jade ? Demanda Ludovic en désignant mon verre.

_ Un cocktail sans alcool.

_ Il y en a avec alcool ? Demanda-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

_ Laisse tomber, les cocktails changent, si tu es mineur tu ne peux pas en boire. Dis-je amusé.

Il fit un grand geste avec son bras pour montrer sa déception et parti à la recherche de petits four au miel et au jambon sec.

_ James m'avait dit que le buffet était excellent, fit remarquer Sirius un moue dégoûté sur le visage.

Je ne pue m'empêcher de rire face à son aire perdu, il était plutôt mignon comme ça.

_ C'est de la cuisine française, la famille de mon père est française, et comme c'est le frère de mon père... dis-je en lui enlevant un bout de jambon sec des main pour le placer sur un morceau de pain frais et d'y ajouter une compotée de figue. Goûtes, tu verras que c'est bon.

Il me regarda perplexe mais fini par ouvrir la bouche les yeux fermer comme pour avaler un médicament dégouttant.

_ Interdiction de manger ça tout rond, tu savoure, d'accord ? Dis-je d'un ton impériale.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation sans rouvrir les yeux et je le fis croquer dans l'amuse bouche, qu'il mâcha quelque seconde avant de me regarder des yeux ronds et de rouvrir précipitamment la bouche. Il dévora une vingtaine de bouchées de ce type avant de s'arrêter, repue. Nous restâmes là à discuter de ma famille ainsi que de la sienne pendant un moment, je voyais petit à petit du coin de l'œil, Ursule qui se rapprochait de nous essayant visiblement d'être discret sans grand succès. Il fini par se planter devant nous, nous fixant à tour de rôle, mais j'essayais de l'ignorer espérant qu'il parte, quant à Sirius il devait penser qu'il voulait accéder au buffet car il se rapprocha de moi pour le laisser passer. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, tout en continuant de nous fixer. Sirius se stoppa soudainement de parler et tourna la tête en direction de l'intrus. Il l'interrogea d'un mouvement de tête condescendant, mais Ursule posa à présent les yeux sur moi, ses yeux noirs me lançaient un regard réprobateur.

_ Bon que veux-tu à la fin Urs. Demandai-je agacée.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever haut le menton en soufflant violemment du nez en signe de désapprobation avant de repartir. Sirius me regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes.

_ C'est normal ça ? Ils sont tous comme ça ici ? Il y en a un de normal ? Demanda-t-il finalement amusé.

_ Oui, il est juste bête lui, autrement il est pas méchant, juste complètement abrutit... dis-je désespérée, il est persuadé que nous finirons par nous marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant. Dis-je ironisant.

_ Décidément... répliqua Sirius pas le moins du monde amusé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Ludo courait vers nous complètement sur excité.

_ Regardes, j'ai trouver du caviar tu veux goûter ? Demanda-t-il sautant de joie.

_ Non merci ça ira, mais tu ne devrais pas... trop tard...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase il avait englouti une cuillère entière de caviar, et toussait, suffoquait et crachait ce qu'il venait de manger. Lorsqu'il se remit enfin de ses émotions, il me regarda les larmes aux yeux, regrettant visiblement cet acte tragique. Sirius, pas du tout amusé regardait ailleurs, Ludovic se rendant enfin compte de son intrusion me regarda gêné, bal-buta quelque chose, regarda autour de lui perdu et gêné et tournoya sur lui même quatre ou cinq fois avant d'indiquer une direction alternative avec son index et de la suivre dans un de ses élans. Je m'avançais doucement vers Sirius pour déposer un baisé sur sa joue, tandis que prit d'une pulsion, il passa sa main dans cous et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais emporté en passant mes bras autour de son coup, il glissa sa main libre au creux de ma taille et m'attira vers lui. Nous étions plus proche que jamais, et bien que dans un état d'esprit plutôt vague, je me disais que la balade qui passait à cet instant allait parfaitement avec ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Une brise légère ébouriffa quelque peu ses cheveux qui me caressaient le visage. Je ressentais une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, j'avais l'impression de flotter, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il écarta son visage du miens que je ressentis enfin le sol sous mes pieds. Il replaça mes cheveux avant de s'occuper des siens, et me sourit comme satisfait de cet instant. Je sentais mes joues rougir et ses yeux m'observer, je tournais alors la tête, lorsque je relevais les yeux je découvris que mon père, ma mère et ma petite sœur nous observaient, tous scotchés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Cependant seul ma mère semblait désapprouver ce baiser, mon père bien que protecteur avait l'air plutôt amusé, et ma sœur était enchantée. Mon père me fit un clin d'œil et commença à parler amoureusement à ma mère pour la distraire, ayant tout de suite compris son intention, je saisis la main de Sirius avant de le tirer sur la piste de danse pour nous fondre dans la masse.

_ Non J... protesta Sirius presque mal à l'aise.

James et Lily venaient de nous rejoindre accompagnés de Ludovic qui semblait être prêt à exploser après s'être goinfré de petits fours. Claude et Joris papotaient dans un coins, de plus en plus de monde rejoignait la piste de danse, et Bon Jovi retenti alors dans le jardin sur la balade _Always_. Tout les couples se retrouvèrent pour danser un slow. Seul Ludovic ce retrouvait seul, s'agitant dans tout les sens gêné, pour finalement retourner voir ses petits fours. Sirius un grand sourire au lèvres s'avança vers moi, me saisi par les hanches et m'approcha de sa taille, il m'enlaça et passa mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de se balancer mal-adroitement et de tournoyer doucement sur lui même m'entraînant dans son élan. Lily et James nous imitaient, et presque tout les invités étaient sur la piste. Quand tout d'un coup la musique passa d'une douce mélodie à un rock déchaîné. C'est sur les accords de Queen que James, Lily, Ludovic, Sirius et moi nous réunîmes pour danser une danse endiablé, sautant et tournoyant dans tout les sens au rythme de Radio-gaga, et les autres invités s'écartèrent pour ne pas se prendre de coups. La soirée fut très agité jusqu'à prêt de six heure du matin, lorsqu'il ne restait pus que les Potter et mes parents, nous avons quitté mon oncle qui vacillait sur place, balançant la main de gauche à droite pour nous saluer. Sur le chemin du retour, tout le monde était encore très agité, tout le monde racontait des blagues plus nuls les unes que les autres en même temps dans un joyeux broua. Après avoir salué les Potter, nous sommes retourné au manoir.

Même Joris semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la nuit précédente, mais elle cuisina tout de même pour le réveillon, et nous passâmes une très bonne journée, sans conflit, même avec mon frère. Le jour de noël, je découvrait au pied du sapin une petite montagne de cadeaux. Lily m'avait offert un livre retraçant l'histoire de France du monde moldu ainsi qu'une petite collection de magnifiques rouges à lèvres. James lui m'avait offert un livre écrit en runes expliquant la raison pour la quelle les sorciers ne devaient pas avoir de contacte avec les moldus. Remus lui m'avait offert un livre sur les centaures. Et enfin Sirius m'avait offert un livre expliquant les règles du quidditch et un un pendentif en or blanc ornée d'une émeraude. Mes parents m'avaient offert un tourne disque et ma sœur un vinyle d'un groupe britannique appelé _The Beatles_ , à ma grande surprise même Jefferson avait fait un effort et m'avait offert un roman moldu. Le reste des cadeaux une fois ouverts nous sommes allé rendre visite à mon oncle, puis nous avons passé la soirée chez lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et le moment de retourner à Poudlard était arrivé. Après quelques semaines de paix entre mon frère et Sirius, un malheureux accident arriva.

Nous étions tranquillement installé sur un banc de pierre avec Ludovic discutant énergiquement sur l'utilité d'un canard en plastique.

_ Je te dis que ça à forcement une utilité. Criait-il.

_ Non, pas forcement, les moldus ne font pas que des choses utiles... c'est un simple...

Peter arrivait en courant m'appelant à gorge déployé. Un petit groupe d'élèves s'agglutinait au loin criant en cœur ''Battez vous ! Battez vous !''. Peter ne prononça que des paroles incompréhensibles en me tirant le bras en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Une fois arrivé au cœur du troupeau accompagné de Ludovic, je découvris Sirius à quatre pattes au sol frappant allègrement Jefferson qui essayait de l'étrangler. James et Remus les observaient partagés entre l'amusement et la fierté. Stupéfaite je les observais en silence. Puis après quelque appels de ma pare, je m'interposa entre les deux garçon, poussant difficilement Sirius en arrière. Je saisi alors violemment mon frère par le col pour le relever pendant que Ludovic retenait Sirius. Le fusillant du regard je le lâchait pour le laisser s'enfuir en courant, puis à la manière d'un robot, je me retourné vers Sirius, mes cheveux prirent alors une couleur d'un vert pistache éblouissant. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, j'apercevais les curieux nous observé, je me suis donc tournée vers eux furieuse et après un regard massacreur ils se dispersèrent. J'avançai donc vers Sirius, l'attrapant par le bras et l'attirant à l'écart.

_ Non mais franchement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Demandai-je à demi-voix.

_ C'est quoi _mon_ problème ? Et le tiens, tu es... Tu passes ton temps avec le blondinet et ton frère vient me dire que tu vas le coucher dans son lit à minuit. Dit-il furieux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? Je t'aime ? C'est génial vraiment.

_ Non mais tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Depuis quand tu crois mon frère. Dis-je déconcerté.

_ Depuis qu'il y a matière à se poser des questions.

_ Ludovic n'est que mon meilleur ami, c'est comme... un frère. Dis-je sachant parfaitement que ça ne suffirait pas.

_ Super. Et bien amuses toi bien avec ton _frère_. Dit-il avant de partir sans se retourner.

Le vert passa à un blanc. Ludovic me rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Il faudra sortir à un moment tu sais... dit-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant me cheveux puis mon visage. Oh... viens.

Il me prit par le bras et m'accompagna dans la grande salle où tout le monde mangeait, Lily tentait d'attirer mon regard par de grands gestes, mais Ludovic m'entraîna à notre table se mettant en face de moi pour pas que je ne vois Sirius ou Lily. Pendant tout le repas, je ne cessais de ruminer les paroles de Sirius. Notre relation avait-elle prit fin ? Par la faute de mon frère. Ou était-ce la mienne. Devais-je m'éloigner de mon meilleur ami ? Lily me parlerait-elle encore ? En Remus ? La soirée fut très courte, je me suis précipité dans mon dortoir pour m'endormir au plus vite pour ne pas avoir à parler à Ludovic. Le lendemain matin nous passions une heure en commun avec les Gryffondors en cours de défense, où Ludovic passa la matinée à assassiner Sirius du regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, évitent scrupuleusement de le regarder. Plus les semaines passèrent, plus je m'éloignais des autres. Ludovic qui avait deviner la raison de la rancœur de Sirius m'obligeait à rester avec lui. Lily me faisait des comptes rendus de ce que disait Sirius et James, elle semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de Sirius depuis déjà un moment, mais elle non plus ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Un jour Ludovic m'expliquait le fonctionnement d'un réfrigérateur, mais trop plongée dans mon livre je bouscula quelqu'un, qui s'avérait être Sirius. Contre toutes attentes, ils me regarda peiné, et s'excusa avant de me décaler doucement, posant sa grande main sur mon épaule, et me serrant comme si nos contactes lui manquaient. Mes cheveux étaient constamment blancs. Ludovic pour me changer les idées, nous avait inscrit au club de duel. Je découvris avec une grande tristesse que les maraudeurs s'y étaient eux aussi inscrits, ainsi que mon frère et ses copains. Pour notre premier duel, je devais piocher dans une boite un bout de parchemin portant le nom de mon future adversaire, et à ma grande joie, je due me battre contre Jefferson. Il monta fébrilement sur l'estrade, un sourire carnassier s'était installé sur mon visage, et je ne pouvais l'enlever, de même que mes cheveux qui avaient prit une fois de plus une couleur vert sapin.

_ Saluez-vous. Annonça le professeur responsable du club.

Après un bref salue, nous nous sommes mit en position.

_ A mon top, trois... deux... un... top !

Jefferson lança un maléfice, que je fis passé à côté de ma tête, puis je lança un sort de _stupefixion_ , qui propulsa mon frère contre le mur, pour le faire ré-atterrir au sol, raide comme un bâton.

_ Jade ! Le but était de désarmer ! S'écria le professeur en ranimant mon frère.

_ Eh bien, il est désarmer là.

Des gloussements se firent entendre en provenance de James Remus et Peter, Sirius avait baissé la tête un sourire au lèvres.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser une deuxième chance, prenez un autre bout de parchemin.

Lorsque j'ouvris le bout de parchemin et vis le prénom inscrit dessus, je me figea regardant dans le vide, cherchant une solution pour éviter d'affronter cette personne. Le professeur s'impatienta et appela le prochain combattant.

_ Black ! Cria-t-il. Sur le podium.

J'entendis Sirius relever la tête, s'avancer vers l'estrade et prendre place en face moi. Le plafond me semblait incroyablement intéressant durant les quelques minutes du salue.

_ A mon top, trois... deux... un... top !

Rien ne se passa, je posais les yeux sur Sirius qui me regardait, nous avions tout deux la baguette tendue, mais rien ne se passa. Aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir attaquer en premier. Après cinq minutes d'un long silence le professeur s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'estrade.

_ Il va falloir attaquer là par contre. Dit-il agacé.

Encore une fois nous n'avons pas réagit. Du moins, pas pour les autres, les yeux plongés dans les siens, j'avais le sentiment de partager quelque chose avec lui, comme une sorte d'échange spirituel.

_ Mais, faites quelque chose enfin ! Attaquez voyons ! Cria le professeur qui tressaillait d'agacement.

Me décidant, je fis sortir des étincelles de ma baguette, les orientent sur moi avant de me diriger vers l'escalier pour descendre. Le professeur m'arrêta et me ramena en face de Sirius. Il fit sortir une bourrasque de vent de sa baguette et je fis semblant d'en laisser tomber ma baguette. Puis à l'unie sons, nous descendîmes de l'estrade.

_ Deux heures de colle ! Hurla professeur.

Jetant un dernier regard à Sirius, je sorti de la salle pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards.

À la fin de la semaine, le vendredi, Sirius vint me cherche à la table des Serpentards.

_ Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

_ De quoi ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas, un instant je crue même qu'il voulait me voir en privé pour se réconcilier.

_ Les heures de colles. Dit-il essayant d'être froid.

_ Oh... Oui, c'est vrais...

J'abandonnais Ludovic, pour partir de la grande salle accompagnée de mon ex petit-ami. Durant la première heure, nous n'échangions, pas un regard, ni même une parole. Le professeur, voulait que nous rangions son bureau, sans magie... Une tache pour le moins épuisante, vue le désordre qui s'étalait sur chaque minuscules parcelles du bureau. Le professeur revient nous voir, après une pause pipi et nous regarda simultanément.

_ Bon alors, pourquoi vous avez refuser de vous battre dans un club de duel.

Aucun de nous ne répondit.

_ C'est personnel. Lâcha alors Sirius.

La couleur blanche montait de plus en plus haut sur mes cheveux et atteignait presque mon cuir chevelue. Le professeur ne posa plus aucune questions de la soirée. Et nous laissa sortir une bonne trentaine de minutes après l'heure prévue. Nous n'avons échangés qu'un bref regard avant de partir chacun de notre côté pour rejoindre nos dortoirs. Ludovic m'attendait dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, sautillant d'impatience. Il regarda sa montre puis me regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous êtes sortis bien trente minutes en retard, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Dit-il en me sautant dessus.

_ Non, c'est l'opposé Ludo... dis-je la voix mal maîtrisé.

La salle était déserte. Sans réfléchir, je me suis effondré dans les bras de Ludovic, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne dit rien, me portant simplement jusqu'au coins du feu, tout en me caressant les cheveux. À chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, un flot de larme me brouillait la vue, je les laissais donc fermés, jusqu'au petit matin. Le samedi, une grande partie des élèves de Serpentard, comme des autres maison, ne se levaient pas avant neuf heure du matin, voir dix heure. Je laissais Ludovic dormir, le recouvrant d'une couverture, puis je parti manger dans la grande salle. Je n'avais ni envie d'étudier, ni envie de manger, ni même envie de partir me balader à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma peau, je airais dans les couloir, bousculant et criant sur quiconque osait me parler ou me toucher. Lily me croisa dans un couloir et m'obligea à l'accompagner à la bibliothèque.

_ Il doit être das le même état d'esprit.

_ De quoi tu parles.

_ Sirius, James n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises pour le distraire, mais il a le rire difficile en ce moment. Dit-elle en sortant des livres de l'étagère. Tu as les yeux rouges, tu devrais essayer les lunettes de soleil.

Je ne répondis pas, baissant simplement la tête.

_ C'est quoi ce blanc, pourquoi il monte jusque sur ton crâne maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en fourrant sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mentis-je.

_ Tu sais qu'il met sans arrêt la gourmette que tu lui as offert pour noël, en cour il la tripote tout le temps.

Je hochais la tête, trouvant ce détail inutile.

_ Je crois qu'en fait, il n'avais juste pas encore comprit ce qu'il y a entre toi et Ludovic..

_ Il n'y a rien enfin ! Ce n'est que...

_ Ton amis je sais. Mais il a pas encore fait la comparaison entre lui et moi et toi et Ludovic. Ça va arriver. Dit-elle avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains et de déposer un baisé sur mon nez rose.

Nous avons passé la journée dans la bibliothèque. Mon week-end entier c'est passé dans la bibliothèque. Le lundi matin alors que je cherchais Ludovic, je le vis assis sur un banc de pierre dans la cours, il parlait à un garçon de Gryffondor au cheveux mi-longs. Doucement je m'approchais d'eux pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, car l'idée que Sirius accepte d'écouter ou même simplement de s'asseoir à son côté me semblait surréaliste.

_ Parce qu'elle commence à vraiment avoir de la peine, annonça Ludo, j'ai pas envie de la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

_ Je ne la voie même pas comme une vrais fille, c'est comme ma grande et ma petite sœur réunie. Et puis tu as bien vue ses cheveux, ou même son comportement, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi je pense pas qu'elle aurai réagit comme ça. Dit-il avant de marquer une pause pour observer Sirius, et franchement, même toi tu fais une tête de six pieds de long à longueur de journée, c'est stupide. Dit-il finalement.

Je fis le tour pour aller en salle de cours, où il me rejoignit.

_ Où tu étais ? Je t'ai chercher partout. Dis-je innocemment.

_ Nul part, j'avais oublier mon livre dans le dortoir. Dit-il finalement avant de sortir ses affaires.

J'acquiesçais. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me dire la vérité ? La fin de la journée arriva à un rythme tellement lent que je crue mourir de vieillesse avant qu'elle ne se finisse. Ludovic lançait sans arrêt des regard derrière mon épaule. Ce soir là je suis allé me balader dans la cours, profitant de l'air frais de l'hiver. Après m'être assise en tailleur sur un banc, je regardais le ciel du crépuscule embrumé. L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, et je commençais à frissonner. Je me suis lever pour retourner dans ma salle commune au chaud. Je longeais le couloir lorsque qu'une silhouette se détacha petit à petit de l'ombre, sans que je puisse l'identifier. Panssant à Ludovic qui devait être à ma recherche je m'agaçais.

_ Je ne suis pas une petite fille Ludovic, je peux retrouver le chemin de la salle seule.

_ J'en doute pas, répondit une voie qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de mon amis.

L'ombre s'approcha de moi, dévoilant le visage aristocrate de Sirius. Sans que je ne puisse prévenir son geste, il m'enlaça tendrement plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux brillants d'un blanc éclatant. Il resta immobile un moment. Je profitais de cet instant pour ressentir l'odeur de son shampooing à la pêche imbiber mes narines. Puis je déposa mon visage sur son épaule pour profiter de l'odeur du feu de cheminé de ses vêtements.

_ Pardon. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

_ Je t'ai détesté, ne m'oblige plus à faire ça. Dis-je m'écartant de lui pour l'observer.

Pour toute réponse il me sourit simplement approchant doucement son visage du miens. J'hésitais à ce moment là. Devais-je lui rendre son baisé, et tout irai bien, ou devais-je résister, m'imposer, imposer ma volonté et... Non, j'étais faible, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et mécaniquement je passa mes mains autour de son cou. Malgré mon sentiment de faiblesse, je m'étais sentie plus heureuse que jamais. Notre étreinte dura un moment, avant que nous ne nous décidions à repartir nous coucher. Arrivé aux escaliers une pensé me traversa l'esprit.

_ Ce mois qui vient de s'écouler, c'est...

_ Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Fini Sirius avant de déposer un baiser son mon front.

Satisfaite je me suis simplement retourner et je suis repartie en direction de ma salle commune. Sirius était devenu beaucoup plus tolérant avec Ludo, et il acceptait même sa présence parmi le groupe pour nos séances de révisions. Ce moment de froid avait totalement disparu de notre mémoire.''

_ Ça fait très « tout vas pour le mieux dans le meilleure des mondes » maintenant. Fit remarquer Ron.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dis, et c'est ce que je me dis encore aujourd'hui. Ricana Jade.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrai être autant jaloux... remarqua Harry.

_ J'avoue que moi non plus, j'avais été très choquée à ce moment là. Mais après tout tu ne le connaissais finalement que très peu, comme le reste du monde. Ton père avait été très indulgent, il avait énormément changé pour Lily. Il devenait de plus e plus supportable et calme.

_ C'était un homme bien. Dit Harry sur le ton d'une question et d'une affirmation.

_ A partir de notre sixième année, oui, même s'il n'était pas maléfique, il n'était vraiment sympathique. En particulier au quidditch. Lança Jade le visage rieur.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 4 terminé. Contente que vous ayez survécu à cette looooooongue lecture, et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçu, voilà.

Questions :

\- La réaction de Sirius ? Excessive ?

\- La relation de Ludo et Jade va-t-elle changé ?

\- Comment Jade va-t-elle devenir aussi aigrie et fade ?


End file.
